The Ultimate Dare Off
by AnimationNut
Summary: Danny, Sam and Tucker compete in the Ultimate Dare Off, where only one will win the champian title of Ultimate Dare Master...and two personal slaves for a month isn't bad either. I only own the plot of this story, and nothing else.
1. The Start

**Don't you just love betting with friends? :) This little gem is going to be a set of dares Danny, Sam and Tucker do. Let's hope the adults don't catch wind of what they're doing ;) First person to successfully complete 20 dares wins. Who will it be? The first set will be at Casper High. Poor Lancer :)**

**The Start**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking to school when Tucker suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember yesterday when you were complaining about the lack of excitement?"

Danny nodded.

"Well, how about the three of us compete in an all out dare challenge?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Like, the three of us take turns daring the other two?"

Tucker nodded eagerly. "Yeah! It'll be fun!"

"And sick. But...I'm in!" Sam looked at Danny expectantly.

"Duh, me too. But keep it on the down low. Our parents won't be happy if they discover we've been 'caving into peer pressure'."

Sam giggled. "Neither will Lancer."

"How about we each get five chickens? That way, we'll have a winner."

Tucker grinned. "What does the winner get?"

Danny looked at the cracked sidewalk in thought. "The winner gets...bragging rights and two personal slaves for a month."

Tucker held out his hand. "Deal!"

Danny and Sam joined his hand with theirs as they shook. Sam grinned.

"Let the games begin!"

**Who do you think should win the Dare Off? Sam, Tucker, or Danny? If you have ideas for dares, that'd be cool. **


	2. Licking Floors

**Licking Floors**

Tucker grinned evilly as he thought of a dare. He had won the rock-paper-scissors game to see who would go first. Danny and Sam watched him warily. They were in gym class, jogging laps around the cramped gym.

Tucker snapped his fingers. "I dare you to lick the floors."

Sam gasped. "Right now?"

Tucker smirked. "Unless you want to use your first chicken in round one..."

Danny and Sam looked at each other helplessly. "You are SO gonna regret this when it's my turn." Sam grumbled as she dropped to her hands and knees. Danny paled and followed suit.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and hurriedly licked the dust floor.

"Ugh!" Sam jolted up, frantically wiping specks of dirt and dust of her tongue. "UGH!" She gagged as she pulled a long black hair from her tongue in disgust. "Paulina!"

Danny shuddered as he slowly lowered himself to the floor. He looked up at Tucker with pleading eyes. Tucker simply smirked. Moaning, Danny dragged his pink tongue across the floor.

"Gag me!" Danny clamped two hands over his mouth, face turning green as he sprinted to the boys change room.

Tucker clutched his stomach, laughing. "That was so gross!"

Sam scowled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Just you wait." She stomped off to get a drink from the fountain.

Tucker stopped laughing when he noticed Ms. Testlaff staring at him in disbelief.

"Did they just-"

"No!" Tucker quickly said before continuing his jog around the stuffy gym, his classmates completely oblivious to what had just happened.


	3. Doin' Drag

**I have decided that the first two people that lose their five chickens first will be the losers, instead of the first person to complete 20 dares being the winner. That cool with everyone? Thanks to ****DaughterofPoseidon32498**** for the dare suggestion! I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Doin' Drag**

Danny popped a French fry in his mouth. Sam was glaring at Tucker, who was giggling. They were in the Casper High cafeteria, Sam and Tucker waiting for Danny to choose a dare.

Blue eyes traveled the crowded cafeteria, the sound of banging utensils echoing across the large room. He stopped at Paulina, who was deep in conversation with Star. He sighed. If only there was a way to know if she liked him or not...without her influential friends.

Tucker bit his lip. "I don't like that look in his eye."

Danny grinned. "I dare you and Sam to dress up in frilly dresses and ask Paulina if she thinks I'm hot."

"No way! Besides, where are going to get dresses?" Sam asked with a smirk.

Danny wiggled his eyebrows. "The drama department, of course. "

Tucker shrugged. "Well, I had to wear a skirt when I covered for Sam during that Freakshow incident. So I'm in."

Sam groaned. "Ah, man...me too."

Danny laughed. "Excellent!" The trio slipped out of the cafeteria and Danny phased them into the drama costume department. He crossed his arms.

"All right. You got three minutes. GO!"

Sam and Tucker hurried around the racks of costumes and accessories, frantically flipping through them while Danny watched in glee.

Star waved goodbye to Paulina as she hurried to Mr. Poluka's room to retake her math test. Paulina was about to leave (sitting alone at a lunch table? No way!) when two new girls sat down on either side of her.

Tucker was completely unrecognisable in a blue skirt and white sweater and black heels. He ditched his glasses and hat for a blond wig. Danny had cracked it was lucky Tucker didn't have any hair to begin with.

Sam gritted her teeth. A frilly pink dress hung from her slouched body, along with pink ballet flats. She had refused the wig, tying her hair in a high pony.

Paulina blinked at the newcomers. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah! We're like, the new girls. And we were wondering who that stud is over there!" Tucker said in a falsetto voice.

Sam fluttered her eyelashes. "He's VERY cute." Tucker snickered and Sam kicked him under the table.

Paulina followed their fingers to Danny's table, where he tried to act casual, eyes glued to his pizza. Paulina wrinkled her perfect little nose.

"Word of advice? He's a loser. Hangs out with a couple of freaks. Stay away unless you want to end up in loser town."

Sam gripped the edge of the plastic red table, and Tucker nudged her in warning.

Paulina perked up. "Hey, you guys wanna come get nails done with me? We can skip next period, Lancer will just give you a detention."

Sam grinned sweetly. "No thanks, I'm afraid I have a...meeting with the principle. But Tuckina here would love too."

Tucker widened his green eyes as Paulina eagerly grabbed his arm and dragged him out the cafeteria doors.

Sam snickered as she joined Danny. He eagerly looked at her.

"What'd she say?"

Sam shook her head. "Sorry, Danny. Opinion of you didn't change. But Tuckina made a new friend!"

Danny looked at the giggling Sam in confusion as Principal Ishiyama past their table. She froze, did a double take, and squinted.

"Samantha?"

Danny and Sam exchanged panicked glances.

"No!" The duo quickly jumped up and ran from the cafeteria, leaving behind a surprised principal.


	4. Setting a Trend

**Setting a Trend**

Danny and Tucker leaned against the lockers, watching as kids made their way to first period. Sam pulled a purple binder from her locker and slammed the metal door shut. She turned around and smiled.

"I dare you to wear your underwear on your head for the whole day."

Danny groaned. "Aw, man. But I wear boxers! No eye holes!"

Tucker shook his head. "How are we supposed to see?"

Sam shrugged. "Beats me."

With a sigh of defeat, Tucker and Danny filed into the boys room. A few minutes later, they shuffled out, blue and red boxers on their heads. Sam giggled.

The entire day Danny and Tucker bashed into walls, doors, and people while Sam laughed hysterically.

Mr. Lancer walked out of his classroom was about to head to the staff room when he spotted Daniel and Tucker in a heap on the floor, and what seemed to be boxer shorts on their heads. He raised an eyebrow as he caught Sam muffling her giggles behind her hand as she helped her two best friends up.

"Why do you have underwear on your head?"

Sam widened her eyes innocently. "We're protesting people who dress like every else. This is a stunt to promote individuality."

Lancer shook his head as Sam pulled a frazzled Danny and Tucker down the hall, the laughter of their fellow students echoing behind them.

After an entire day of tripping, Danny and Tucker nearly collapsed with relief when the final bell rang. They tore the cotton briefs off their head and glared at the satisfied Sam.

"Thanks to you, this will be on every blog in the States!" Tucker ranted. Danny nodded bitterly.

Sam picked up her books. "Mission accomplished."


	5. Switchin' It Up

**Echo Nightingale-Phantom**** suggestion! I do not own DP or Grapes of Wrath.**

**Switchin' It Up**

Danny was bouncing a red ball against the ceiling when the phone rang.

"Danny! It's Tucker!" His mom hollered from downstairs.

Danny winced and padded across the grey carpet to his computer desk and snatched the black cordless from its cradle.

"Ok, Tuck. What is it?"

"I dare you to dress like Sam tomorrow!"

Danny groaned. "Sam has to dress like me?"

"You got it. She agreed."

"I'm in." Danny slammed the phone down and shook his head. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Tucker leaned against the metal railing of the stairs leading to Casper High in anticipation. He almost choked when he saw a very annoyed Danny and Sam walk toward him.

Sam wore Danny's white t-shirt with the red oval in the middle. It was two sizes too big, and hung from her like a sack. Instead of jeans, she had opted for a denim skirt instead. White sneakers with un-tied laces shuffled on the cracked pavement. The best part was that her hair was in...a buzz cut!

Danny, on the other hand, was stumbling along in a pair of too small combat boots. A black skirt bared his hairy legs, and a too-tight black and purple tank top squeezed his middle. His black hair had been forced into a tiny nub in a purple holder, and purple lipstick grazed his lips, along with at least a pound of mascara on his lashes.

"Oh man! This is too good!"

Sam snarled. "Whatever. You'll be sorry when it's my turn."

Tucker smothered a giggle. "Is that-"

"No, it's a wig. A buzz cut is going way too far..."

Danny groaned. "My feet are killing me!"

Sam smirked. "Pain is beauty."

Mr. Lancer walked by the trio and spurted black coffee. "Grapes of Wrath! What is going on here?"

Sam grinned sheepishly. "Another individuality protest?"

Lancer raised an eyebrow at the regular-dressed Tucker.

"Er, I didn't get the memo?"

Lancer narrowed his eyes suspiciously. But when the trio didn't say anything else, he continued his way inside, vowing to figure out what was going on with those three.

**Okay, who should give up their first chicken? Sam or Tucker? Vote now on my poll!**


	6. Crazy Stalker

**Jimmie130**** suggestion! Who should lose their first chicken? Sam or Tucker? Vote now! I do not own DP.**

**Crazy Stalker**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting on the moist grass in front of Casper High. Sam stared at the blue morning sky while Tucker fiddled with his PDA. Danny stared at Paulina with longing and annoyance as he watched her flirt with Dash.

He grinned. "Ok, I dare you, Sam, to pretend-date me."

Sam shot up, eyes wide and a faint blush creeping across her cheeks. "Why? I mean..."

Danny's blue eyes were alight with excitement. "If Paulina sees what a babe magnet I am, she'll want to have me all to herself."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt she'll fight for you when everyone thinks we're lovebirds already."

Danny pointed at Tucker. "Not if I have a crazy female stalker."

Tucker paled. "What's with all the dresses in this game?"

Danny crossed his arms. "The game is just getting started. Do you want to use a chicken?"

Tucker slouched. "No."

"Then go put on that blue skirt and hurry up. School is about to start."

With a sigh, Tucker shuffled his way toward the drama department.

Danny and Sam walked down the hallway, his arm slung around her shoulder. Dash coughed 'loser love' as he walked by them.

Sam snickered as she spotted Tuckina ducking behind trash cans as he followed them down the hall. When first period rolled around, Sam sat beside Danny and giggled when he smiled at her.

While Mr. Poluka began the lesson, Danny lowered his head to his science book when he spotted Tuckina in the window, staring at him. Sam couldn't hold in a laugh, and Mr. Poluka turned around to see what was so funny.

"OH MY WORD!"

Tuckina jumped and hurried away from the shocked teacher's gaze. Mr. Poluka turned to stare at the chuckling Danny and Sam.

"Who-"

"No one!" They chorused.

At lunch, Tuckina hovered around Danny and Sam, who were feeding each other French fries. Tuckina reached out and plucked a black strand from his hair, and ran away shrieking like a little girl. Paulina blinked as Danny said in an overly loud voice;

"SHE IS SUCH A STALKER! SHE'S BEEN FOLLOWING ME FOR-EVAH." Danny leaned in and nuzzled noses with Sam.

Paulina watched as the girl she had her nails done with break into Danny's locker and pull out a photo. Paulina shut her metal door and walked up to Tuckina.

"Quick piece of warning. Stalking Danny will only make you look desperate. You can stalk Dash if you want. I'd always fight for Dash...unless the Phantom was around."

Danny stumbled out of the supply closet beside Tuckina and frowned as Paulina walked away. Sam ran a hand through her hair and sigh.

"So much for 'we're NOT LOVEBIRDS.'"

Danny sighed. "I think I'll give up on Paulina..."

"FINALLY!" Danny raised an eyebrow. Sam blushed. Tucker yanked on the blue skirt. Mr. Poluka walked out of his classroom, stopped, and squinted at the girl he saw outside his window that morning.

"TUCKER FOLEY?" He asked in shock.

"TUCKINA FLOEY!" The threesome yelled as they hurried to their next class, and to get Tucker some pants.


	7. Switching Teams

**DaughterofPoseidon32498**** suggestion! Aw, poor Tuck and Danny...**

**Switching Teams**

Sam grinned evilly as the trio walked to their third period class.

"I dare you two...to pretend-date each other."

Danny halted, leaning against the cool brick wall for support while Tucker began to hyperventilate.

"You gotta be kidding!"

Sam smiled sweetly. "Of course not. Are you gonna do it or not?"

Tucker nodded, while Danny simple whimpered in agreement.

"For how long?"

Sam tapped a finger against her lip. "I'll be nice. Just until lunch."

Tucker looked at the Goth with big green eyes. "And...?"

Sam sighed. "And I'll re-establish your 'street cred'. "

Shuddering, Danny slung an arm around Tucker's waist and the twosome sauntered down the hall, ignoring the gasps of shock from their fellow peers.

They held hands as they entered Mr. Lancer's classroom, said teacher's mouth falling open in shock. Sam shook her head and leaned in toward the flabbergasted teacher.

"Don't say anything. It'll just make them self-conscious." She whispered before heading to her seat.

Mr. Lancer obeyed, going on with the lesson as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The class, however, gawked every time Tucker and Danny smiled at each other lovingly, passed notes in the shape of a heart, and when Danny rested his hand on Tucker's thigh. Sam had her head in her hands, trying to quell the laughter threatening to burst.

After the longest 75 minutes of Danny and Tucker's life, the lunch bell rang. The trio filed into the cafeteria and sat at their usual table with trays of pizza and garlic bread and salad. Sam rolled her eyes as Danny and Tucker glared at her, the whispers of their antics filtering through the cafeteria.

"All right, all right." Sam dropped a carrot onto the green plastic tray and hopped on the table. The hushed conversation of the cafeteria ceased and everyone stared at Sam, waiting.

"Fellow Casper High-ers, I am here sure you noticed the relationship between my best friends Danny and Tucker. I can assure you that they are straight as a...ruler! They were simple demonstrating for a cause I will be...launching...soon. Yeah, that's it."

The cafeteria instantly came alive with conversations, and Danny and Tucker both moaned with relief when they heard tidbits of different discussions.

"...they defiantly fooled me."

"...think they'll join the Drama Club?"

"... wow, Sam really goes all out for her causes."

Sam motioned for Danny and Tucker to join her on the red plastic table. They hopped up, and the threesome waved as applause rocked the cafeteria.

"Aren't you glad teens are so gullible?"

Danny nervously eyed another table across the cafeteria. "Teens, yes. Adults? Not so much."

The trio grinned nervously at the Staff Table, where the teachers were glaring at them suspiciously.

"Danny, what are they saying?" Tucker asked.

Danny allowed his super ghost hearing to take charge.

"... they're up to something."

"...licked the gym floor, but Tucker was gone before I could ask."

"...I swear it was Tucker I saw in a dress yesterday."

"...wore their underwear on their heads! Ms. Manson said it was for her cause, but I don't believe her."

Danny winced. "The teachers are getting suspicious..."

Tucker grinned. "Then the funner the dares will get."

Sam and Danny groaned.

**Review please! And who should lose their first chicken? Sam or Tucker?**


	8. Say What?

**Echo Nightingale-Phantom**** suggestion! I luv dares :D**

**Say What?**

Tucker rubbed his behind as he, Danny and Sam walked through the front doors of Casper High.

"That skirt gave me a rash!"

Danny wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Gross."

Sam nudged them in the sides, and they grinned innocently at Mr. Lancer as they rounded the corner.

"All right, Tuck. Your turn."

"I dare you two to be deaf for a day."

Sam frowned suspiciously. "That seems pretty tame compared to what I made you do yesterday."

Tucker shrugged. "That's all I could think of."

Danny grinned. "I'm in." Sam nodded.

The three filed outside in their red and grey gym clothes, blinking against the harsh sunlight. Ms. Testlaff looked at her clipboard. "Five laps around the school, but watch out for the ditch near the front. The construction crew is working so don't break your neck."

Danny and Sam scowled while Tucker grinned. They followed the rest of the class around the school, Dash and Kwan jumping the 3ft. Ditch while Star, Paulina, Valerie and the rest of the class chose to go around it. Tucker smirked and jogged ahead, watching with a wide smile as Danny and Sam took a header into the muddy trench.

Ms. Testlaff motioned for the class to continue their run while she hurried to help Tucker pull Danny and Sam from the ditch. Tucker stifled a giggle as mud and tar dripped from his two best friends.

"What did I say about the trench?" Ms. Testlaff demanded with her hands on her hips.

Danny and Sam blinked. They tilted their heads to the side and shrugged.

Ms. Testlaff narrowed her eyes as she caught Tucker clamming two hands over his mouth to stop the laughter.

"Hmm...Fenton and Manson, go clean up. Foley, go tell the principal what happened."

Danny frowned in confusion. Tucker made a bunch of hand signals behind her back and he nodded in understanding, lips quivering as he dragged Sam inside. Tucker smiled at the confused gym teacher before jogging to the principal's office.

Danny shook his black hair as he got his English textbook from his locker. Paulina approached him with a smile. "Hey, Danny. After seeing that stalker girl go after you, I figure there must be something more about you than I think. You wanna go out on Saturday?"

Danny gaped, then whirled around and glanced pleadingly at Tucker. Tucker smirked and shook his head. Danny turned toward Paulina, pain written across his face as he shrugged his shoulders and walked away with a howling Tucker in tow.

Paulina gasped in shock. She was blown off...by a NERD? She snarled. "YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE, FENT-LOSER!"

Danny didn't acknowledge her, simple slipping into Lancer's English class as the bell rang and took his seat. Mr. Lancer turned away so his students could see what was on the chalk board.

_Who wrote the Catcher in the Rye?_

Mr. Lancer faced his class. "Ok, whoever answers this question correctly will be sent to help Principal Ishiyama unload crates from the delivery truck in the school loading docks out back. This question should not even require a thought. Samantha?"

Sam bit her lip. They had been studying the Catcher in the Rye for two weeks, and Mr. Lancer would blow his top if she didn't answer this simple question. With an inward sigh, she shrugged her shoulders.

Lancer crossed his arms. "You mean to tell me after two weeks, you have no idea the author of this book?" Sam simple shrugged again.

Lancer decided to follow his gut. "Daniel?"

Danny frowned and shook in head in confusion. Lancer was close.

"Tucker?"

Tucker grinned. "J.D Salinger wrote the Catcher in the Rye."

Lancer tapped his fingers against his desk, carefully watching Daniel and Samantha's reactions. Samantha's was one of anger, while Daniel's was one of despair. Tucker, however, was completely elated.

"All right, Mr. Foley. You may be excused from today's lesson. Ms. Manson and Mr. Fenton? Stay after school so we can have a little chat about the importance of paying attention."

As he expected, they did not respond. They simple locked their gazes on their notebooks.

The bell rang, and an angry Sam and Danny cornered Tucker by his locker. "Thanks a lot, Tuck! Now we gotta stay behind and re-learn everything we got the first time!"

Tucker grinned. "You win some you lose some. Meet you at the Nasty Burger?"

Sighing, his best friends nodded. They watched forlornly as Tucker waltzed out the doors, leaving Sam and Danny to face Lancer.

**Keep sending in those dares!**


	9. Getting High, a Sugar High

**I do not own the Catcher in the Rye or DP.**

**Getting High...Sugar High**

Tucker slurped from his frosty chocolate shake as Danny and Sam plopped in the red leather booth beside him. He grinned. "How was the lesson?"

Danny sighed, stealing a fry from Tucker's Nasty Burger meal. "Lancer gave us a 5,000 word essay on the author of the Catcher of the Rye. Thanks a lot, Tuck."

"If it makes you feel any better, dude, it's your turn."

Danny perked up. "Yeah! I dare you to...to...snort a line of sugar!"

Sam wrinkled her nose. "That cannot be healthy." Tucker nodded.

"Last time I did that, I couldn't smell for a week. Plus, my parents grounded me for twice that long!"

Danny smiled. "Take it or leave it."

Tucker tapped his finger against the tabletop, considering his choices. "I use a chicken. I cannot go another week without a sense of smell."

Sam grinned. "I'm in!" Danny leaned over and carefully made a neat line of sugar from the glass shaker. Sam pulled a red and white straw from the metal dispenser and positioned it in front of the line, and made her way down the powder.

Tucker and Danny cheered her on. Sam's eyes watered as she snorted.

"SAMANTHA MANSON!"

The outraged cry startled Sam, who began coughing as tears streamed down her face. Tucker whipped out a tissue and Sam honked into it as a very angry Mr. Lancer slammed his hands down on their table.

"Were you kids just doing what I think you were doing?"

Tucker nervously adjusted his beret. "What did you think we were doing?"

Mr. Lancer glared. "This is not a joking matter, Mr. Foley. Samantha, what were you doing?"

Sam bit her lip and wiped some sugar from under her nose. "It was just sugar."

Lancer narrowed his eyes and glanced at the toppled glass shaker, its contents half-empty. He crossed his arms. "Why, pray tell?"

"I wanted to see what it felt like."

Lancer shook his head. "You three are up to something. I'm not sure what, but I WILL find out." He gave the trio a pointed glance before walking to the take-out counter.

Tucker breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

Sam grinned. "Yup. Even better, you only have four chickens left."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Whatever. There's still tons of dares left to do. You'll fold eventually."

Sam smirked, then excused herself to blow the excess sugar out of her now-clogged nose.


	10. Imma Pussycat Doll

**Jimmie130**** suggestion! Thank you SO much for the dares! They are wonderful. Keep sending them in! I have no idea who long this will take...I guess until two people lose all 5 chickens. Current chicken update: Tucker-4, Sam-5, Danny-5. I do not own the Pussycat dolls or their song.**

**Imma Pussycat Doll**

It was Friday, and Casper High had loaded into the auditorium for an assembly. Danny and Tucker knew from the look of Sam's face that her dare would be mortifying and humiliating.

"I dare you, Danny, to sing Don't Cha while Tucker dances beside you."

Tucker banged his head against the plush movie theatre-like seats. "I should have snorted the sugar."

Danny glanced up to the balcony above them. "Can we do it up there?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Sure, why not?"

With a groan, Tucker followed Danny as they slipped out the fire escape and up toward the balcony.

The lights dimmed, and Principal Ishiyama stepped up to the wooden podium on the stage and began to speak. Sam tapped her fingers against the arm rests impatiently. What was taking them so long?

All of a sudden, a loud blast of music echoed across the packed auditorium. Heads whipped up to stare at the balcony.

_Oh, baby dolls_

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

A boom box sat on the metal railings, and Danny was standing on rail, belting his heart out; out of tune, but still singing. Tucker gyrated beside him in a sequined tank top and three inch heels, wiggling his hips and shaking his butt out of rhythm.

"DANNY?" Jazz shrieked in horror as the teachers hurried up to the balcony.

Sam sat hunched in her seat, laughing louder than everyone else in the auditorium, which was now an uncontrollable mass of hysteria.

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha_

Insistent knocking joined what was apparently music. Sam craned her neck and grinned, impressed. Tucker and Danny had piled plastic chairs and an old metal table up against the door so no one could get in.

"Ms. Manson."

Sam jumped and whirled around to face a frowning Mr. Lancer. She relaxed when she saw his lips were quivering, as he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Hey, Mr. Lancer. Enjoying the show?"

Lancer leaned against the armrest. "To be honest, I am." He smirked. "I never met a group of kids with so much backbone. How's the nose?"

Sam blushed. "Stupid."

Lancer couldn't help but laugh. "All right, are you going to tell me what's going on with you three?"

Sam widened her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Lancer jerked a thumb to the spectacle on the balcony. "Just a gut feeling."

Sam shrugged. "They just wanted to liven up the assembly."

"And you...?"

"Would never be caught listening to the Pussycat dolls." Sam crossed her arms.

Lancer was about to reply when a sudden shriek of terror cut through the room. The entire student body of Casper High watched in glee as Ms. Testlaff and Principal Ishiyama lugged a very red Danny and Tucker to her office.

Sam giggled at the flashes that now filled the auditorium. That little antic was going to be on every site from here to Wisconsin. Sam hopped from her seat and slipped away to meet her friends at the office while Mr. Lancer tried to calm down the riled up teens.


	11. Getting Some Exercise

**Getting Some Exercise**

Tucker shivered as the cold wind blew past him. Leaves skittered across the pavement, and he scowled in annoyance.

He was standing on the cement steps of Casper High, waiting for Danny and Sam to meet him so they could get to the heated classroom. He was the only outside. Tucker wrapped his red scarf tightly around his neck, and scanned the empty streets for his friends.

"Finally!"

Sam and Danny panted as they halted in front of him. "Sorry, Tuck. Danny took forever!"

Danny frowned. "It's not my fault I couldn't find my gloves." Sam rolled her eyes.

"If you lovebirds are done-"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"-then I dare you two to run around the school in your underwear during Lancer's class."

Sam gaped at him. "You're not serious?"

Tucker pointed at his numb face. "Does this look like a joking face to you?"

Sam shook her head. "No way. I use a chicken. I refuse to be humiliated with indecency."

Danny bit his lip. Of he took this dare, he would be ahead...he groaned loudly.

"I'll see you two after Lancer's class." Tucker cheered.

English had finally come, and Danny stalked to the bathroom and stripped down to his blue cotton boxers. Tucker stuffed Danny's clothes in his green backpack and grinned as his half-naked friend went intangible and slipped through the wall.

"This is gonna be fun."

Sam glared at Tucker as he sat down beside her. Tucker smiled. "Aw, come on Sam. You know you wanna see Danny in his boxers."

"I do not!" Sam blushed and turned away from the smirking techno-geek. Lancer did a head count and frowned when he noticed an empty seat that Daniel usually occupied...when he bothered to show up, that is.

He was about to ask Samantha the whereabouts of her friend when Tucker started whooping loudly. Confused, he turned his gaze to the window and closed his eyes as he saw a crimson Danny tearing across the school yard wearing nothing but his boxers.

Dash laughed loudly. "I wonder who forced Fenton to do this."

Sam found herself hypnotized on Danny's faint muscles when she spotted Tucker staring smugly at her. She quickly looked away.

Lancer rubbed the space between his eyes and took a deep breath. "Mr. Foley..."

Tucker held up his backpack. "I stole Danny's clothes in gym class and locked him in the change room. He must have slipped out the window."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Tucker shrugged. It was believable. Danny did have gym last period.

Dash high-fived the geek. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but nice one Foley!"

A knocking came from the window. Tucker jogged over and opened the screen up, letting in a blast of chilly air. Danny hopped from foot to foot, purple and shivering. He snatched the backpack from Tucker and hightailed it to the bathroom.

Tucker closed the window and casually made his way back to his seat, avoiding Mr. Lancer's glare.

"Detention. After school, Mr. Foley."

Tucker propped his feet on his desk and smiled. "Totally worth it."

**Chicken score: Tucker-4, Sam-4, Danny-5.**


	12. Will You Marry Me?

**Phantom-of-Ember**** suggestion! (With a little tweaking) It's so cold outside...I love it! :D**

**Will You Marry Me?**

Tucker giggled as he saw Danny toss an orange cough drop into his mouth. He glared.

"Not funny, Tuck. I'm sick as a dog and I'm gonna make you pay." He rubbed his red nose and sniffled.

Tucker smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I dare you to propose to Ms. Testlaff. An you-" He pointed to a just-arriving Sam. "-I dare you to propose to Lancer."

Sam nodded. "As long as I don't have to run outside in my underwear." Danny scowled before sneezing wildly.

"Bless you!" Tucker and Sam chorused.

Tucker handed Danny a tissue. "When do you want us to do it?"

"Right now." Danny sniffled. "I'm only here to pick up my homework because Jazz is away on her China trip."

Tucker spotted Ms. Testlaff at the end of the hall. "Here goes nothing." He slid down the newly-waxed floors and landed on his knees by his gym teacher's feet.

"Oh, Lorrain, will you marry me?"

Ms. Testlaff dropped her clipboard to the ground with a clatter. "WHAT?"

Tucker clung to her muscled legs. "I know there is a major age difference, but we can make it work!" He produced a strawberry Ring Pop.

While Ms. Testlaff was busy shaking Tucker off her leg, Danny snickered and led Sam to Lancer, who was sitting at his desk grading papers. Sam took a deep breath and sauntered in.

Lancer glanced up as Sam knelt by his loafer-clad feet. "Oh, William. Will you marry me?"

Lancer's eyes widened to the size of hockey pucks. (_Their bigger then golf balls xD_) "Wha-?"

Sam began sobbing. "I knew it! They warned me, but I didn't listen! How could you? Oh!" She dumped his tea over his desk and ran out of the room sobbing into her hands.

Lancer stared in dismay at the soggy papers. Particularly, Sam's paper. He couldn't help but be impressed at the unique way she pulled it off.

Danny grinned as Sam's water works instantly stopped the moment she met him at his locker. She eyes the pile of textbooks in his hand. "Today is gonna be a long day."

Danny chuckled. "How was Lancer?"

Sam giggled. "Pretty good. I spilt tea all over my crappy essay, so I'll get another chance to re-do it."

Danny nodded approvingly. "Nice." He broke into a grin when Tucker slid beside them. "Did you marry Testlaff?"

Tucker sighed. "Nope. She hates strawberries, so I ate the Ring Pop. I told her that our relationship couldn't be built without strawberry Ring Pops."

Sam raised an eyebrow at his red lips. "And?"

"She started laughing." Tucker glowered at Danny. "Now I look like I put on a fresh coat of lipstick."

Danny rolled his eyes, waving as he made his way outside to the Fenton Van. "You didn't have to eat the Ring Pop. I said nothing about a Ring Pop."

"...Oh."

**I do now own Ring Pops. Should I continue with the story? Review please!**


	13. Shakespeare: Fenton and Foley Style

**Echo Nightingale-Phantom**** suggestion! How do thou love thy story?**

**Shakespeare: Fenton and Foley's Way**

Tucker ducked his head as they passed by Ms. Testlaff, who looked at him in amusement. Danny chuckled. Sam shouldered her purple spider backpack. It was Tuesday morning and she decided on a tame dare, just to keep her best friends on their toes.

"I dare you two to talk Shakespearian all day."

Tucker narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "That's it?"

"That's it."

Danny shrugged. "We're in."

Valerie hurried past the trio, quickly waving. "Hi, guys."

"Greetings, mistress." Tucker and Danny chorused.

Valerie blinked before shaking her head and ducking into her homeroom. Danny, Sam and Tucker walked into science class, where Sam was greeted by the sight of Mr. Lancer standing by the whiteboard, decked out in a white lab coat and goggles.

The threesome sat at their usual lab table and faced the front.

Mr. Lancer gestured to the board. "Mr. Poluka couldn't make it in today, so I'll be covering for him. From the looks of his lesson plan, you already know the experiment and what is required." He looked pointedly at the trio. "And please, you three, don't blow anything up."

"Do thou have so little faith in ye?" Tucker asked, offended.

Lancer raised an eyebrow. "This is science, Mr. Foley. You don't get extra credit by talking Shakespeare in science."

"How dare thee halt the development of such young minds!" Danny protested. Lancer looked at Sam for an explanation, but she only smiled in return. He shook his head. This was going to be a long class.

Sam carefully poured a blue chemical into a beaker. Danny handed her a tube of salt-like substance, and Tucker noted that they were out of tweezers.

"Pardon me, Sir Mikey. But may I please acquire thy metal pincers for a small moment?"

Mikey eyed him strangely before handing over the 'metal pincers'. "Geek." He muttered under his breath.

Tucker ignored the bespectacled one and handed the tweezers to Sam, who was pouring yellow liquid into the beaker with the blue liquid.

Danny widened his eyes and screamed, "Hit thy deck!"; tackling Sam and Tucker to the ground as an explosion of green slim coated the classroom and the people in it. The three slowly stood up and winced under Lancer's sharp gaze.

"I thought I told you NOT to blow anything up!"

"T'was an accident, good sir."

Lancer rubbed his eyes and pointed out the door. "Office. Now."

The trio quickly excited the classroom, green goo dangling from their coats and goggles. They entered the office, where Principal Helen Ishiyama took one look at them and groaned.

"Please don't tell me you three blew up the science lab."

Sam pulled off the plastic goggles with a snap. "'Fraid so."

"Dearest apologies." Tucker said, wiping something nasty looking off his nose.

Helen raised an eyebrow before dialling the Amity Park Chemical Squad. Danny turned to Sam.

"Good job, dear friend. Thou has contaminated us with a foul substance."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Good news is we get the rest of the day off." As she said that, a swarm of men in yellow Hazmat suits dragged the trio into the quarantine vehicles, stripping them of their contaminated clothing and instruction them that they would not be able to go outside for a week.

Danny crossed his arms and glared at Sam.

"Thy day does reek-th so much."


	14. Payback

**Payback **

Tucker, Danny and Sam had been released from quarantine early, the only evidence of the disaster being a nasty rash on Danny's back.

Danny's mom dropped the three off and waved goodbye.

"Make sure to put your cream on if it starts to irritate, all right sweetie?"

Danny blushed and dragged his friends inside. "All right, Tuck. You got a dare?"

Tucker nodded, glowering at Dash who was currently stuffing Mikey into his locker. "I dare you to give Dash a wedgie."

Danny paled. "Can I use my ghost powers?" Tucker shook his head. "Then I use a chicken. I get enough crap from Dash as it is. I prefer invisible payback..."

Sam grinned, tossing her spider-pack at Tucker and snuck up behind the jock. She gripped the edge of his waistband and pulled them high in the air and let it snap.

Dash screamed shrilly, clutching his bottom and as he did a little jig in the hall. Sam pumped her fist. "Dance, monkey, dance!"

Dash turned three shades of red as he pulled the white elastic waistband down and hurried down the hallway, ignoring the jeers of his friends and laughs of his classmates.

"Ahem."

Sam whirled around and grinned broadly. Principal Ishiyama crossed her arms and tapped a black heeled foot.

"Dash gave Tucker a swirly two weeks ago and I was just...getting him back."

Helen regarded the Goth for a moment before glancing at a snickering Tucker and Danny down the hall.

She winked at her. "Good job, Samantha."

Sam blinked in surprise as she watched her principal continue her rounds. Maybe teachers knew more than she thought...

**Chicken score: Tucker-4, Sam-4, Danny-4**


	15. Phatom Needs An Ego Boost

**DaughterofPoseidon32498**** suggestion!**** This is the last dare to be set at Casper High. The next set will be at the Amity Park mall. **

**Phantom Needs an Ego Boost**

It was Track Day, and all of Casper High was outside, milling about. The dirt track stretched around the moist field, the high jump set up on the black top. Danny, Tucker and Sam crouched under the bleachers, careful not to get their red and grey gym uniforms wet or dirty.

"I dare you two to run around screaming, 'we love Phantom'."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Ego, much?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

With a sigh, Sam and Tucker climbed out from under the wooden bleachers. Danny scaled the metal supports and sat on the top, grinning in anticipation.

Sam gestured to the east side of the field. "I'll take this side, you take that one." Tucker nodded, and they split up.

Sam waved her arms up and down. "I LOVE PHANTOM! I LOVE PHANTOM!" She screamed. Tucker mimicked her, except doing this weird monkey dance, his arms and legs flapping side to side.

"I TOO LOVE PHANTOM! THE PHANTOM IS WHO I LOVE! BECAUSE HE SAVED ME ONCE!" He winced as he heard gasps of shock, but he didn't need people thinking he had switched sides again.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Tucker turned around just in time to see Paulina slap Sam across the face. Sam froze, the red handprint practically glowing on her cheek.

"Phantom's mine, freak." Sam responded by grabbing Paulina's hair and yanking her to the ground. She hopped on top her and began smashing her face in the mud.

"Catfight! Catfight!" Kwan whooped as Star jumped in to help Paulina, only to have Valerie tackle the blond to the ground and start beating the crap out of her.

Suddenly, a large shadow overcame Tucker. He slowly looked up to find Dash cracking his knuckles.

"So, geek. You think you're Phantom's biggest fan? Guess again."

Tucker whimpered and hightailed it towards the school, Dash hot on his heels.

Danny cringed as he watched Sam punch Paulina in the nose, and Dash kick Tucker in a very...uncomfortable place to be kicked in. He was most definitely going to do some damage control with his favourite techno-geek...Sam would just be gloating.

Ms. Testlaff forced the two girls apart, ordering Paulina to go inside and clean up. One glare and Star and Val separated, mumbling curses under their breath. Mr. Poluka helped Tucker up, and sent Dash to the office.

"So you three have been competing in some type of dare war, eh, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny jumped and turned to see Mr. Lancer giving him a knowing look. He blushed. "Um...not really."

Lancer watched as Lorrain and Pete helped Tucker to the bleachers, where he moaned in pain. Sam followed behind and put a comforting hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tuck. He'll pay."

Lorrain raised an eyebrow, and Sam bit her lip. "I meant-"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Mr. Baxter has it coming."

Pete tilted his head to the side. "What is with the strange behaviour? You three certainly love to cause trouble, but this is ridiculous."

Lancer looked at Danny. He sighed. "Tucker, Sam and I are competing in a dare off..."

Lorrain nodded. "Who's winning?"

The three looked at each other in surprise. "Er, it's a tie. You aren't gonna yell at us?"

"Yeah, we've been a real pain in the neck...and other places." Sam agreed.

Lancer smiled. "As long as you three promise to keep it safe, we'll keep quiet. Although we will be keeping an eye on you."

Tucker nodded eagerly. "Deal!" He thought for a moment before glancing up at Lancer hopefully.

"I dare you to give Dash three months detention and force him to clean the boys washrooms."

Ms. Testlaff and Mr. Poluka cocked an eyebrow at the creative way Tucker hinted on Dash's punishment. They couldn't realize how he was failing...

Lancer laughed. "I accept."

Tucker whooped happily. "Sweet! Can someone help me to the vending machine? I need a drink..." Sam and Danny quickly jumped up, and encouraged Tucker to lean on them for support.

Lorrain shook her head. "I better go see how Ms. Sanchez is holding up." Pete sighed. "I need to have a talk with Helen about Mr. Baxter." The two teachers left and headed toward the building.

Lancer watched his favourite students make their way toward the vending machine. He smiled when Sam gave Val a high five. He had heard their conversation under the bleachers.

But what on earth did Mr. Foley mean when he said;

'Ego, much?'


	16. Skinny DippingSort Of

**If you have any dares that can be done at a mall, that'd be awesome. **

**Skinny Dipping...Sort Of**

Amity Mall was bustling with activity. The three-floor building was full of kiosks, stores, and even an amusement park! Danny, Sam and Tucker we're sitting on a bench outside of Pretzel World when Sam noticed the marble fountain at the other end.

"I dare you to go snorkelling in the fountain."

Tucker groaned. "Where are we going to get the snorkels?"

Sam gestured to the Pool Palace behind them. "Go check that place out." She handed them each ten bucks. "Hurry up! I can't wait to see this."

Danny and Tucker handed her their cheese-filled pretzels and walked into the air-conditioned store.

Plastic fish hung from the ceiling, and hot tub demo's lined the window displays. Pool chemicals and equipment stocked the shelves. Danny leaned into a Rubbermaid bin and pulled out two blue snorkels complete with masks.

The pimply teenager at the cashier was about to put them in the plastic turquoise bags when Tucker grabbed from his hand.

"Don't need a bag. Thanks!" He and Danny quickly met Sam back at the bench.

"You ate my pretzel!" Sam smiled apologetically.  
"Sorry. You guys tool forever..."

With an annoyed sigh, they ducked into the fake plants behind Sam and stripped down to their boxers.

"Ew! Guys!"

"Ssh! I'm not going home with soaking wet clothes. That would just draw suspicion."

Sam snorted. "And two teenagers in boxers swimming in the fountain isn't suspicious, it's..."

"Insane." Checking to make sure the coast was clear, the two quickly sprinted and dived into the fountain. Sam giggled and jogged after them, watching in amusement as Tucker did a butterfly crawl.

A woman walked up to the fountain cautiously. She leaned over and tapped Danny on his head. Danny poked his head above the water, his raven hair dripping in front of his face.

"Excuse me! I am TRYING to look for treasure here! Gosh!" He dunked back under, leaving the woman backing up slowly, heading straight for the security office.

Sam quickly gathered her friend's clothes and tapped their heads. Tucker and Danny stood up and shook the water out of their heads, spraying Sam. They jumped out of the fountain and sprinted back behind the fake plants, leaving watery footprints.

Sam sat on the bench and casually watched a now-flustered woman try to explain to an annoyed officer what she saw.

Danny and Tucker emerged from the brush; the only evidence was Danny's soaking hair, as Tucker covered his up with his beret.

"There they are!"

Yelping, Danny and Tucker booked it, diving out the exit and leaving Sam to find them in the dumpster in the alley, covered in three-week lasagne.

**How was it for a first mall dare? I'm kinda stumped with ideas for these...**


	17. Tinker Bell? That You?

**Echo Nightingale-Phantom**** suggestion! I do not own DP. Or Tinker Bell. Or Hamlet.**

**Tinker Bell? That You?**

Sam and Danny shifted through the racks of costumes at Joe's Discount Costume Bin. Tucker had dared the two of them to dress as fairies and carry around Fenton Blasters, asking random people if they've seen the ghost.

Tucker paced along the pink tiled floor outside the Shack and fell over laughing as Danny came out first, in a green dress and wings, sparkles covering every inch of his body. A pink crown sat atop his messy black hair. Sam was next, in a black strapless dress that ended above the knees and bat wings. She kept her combat boots and glared at Tucker, silently daring him to protest. Danny looked ready to pass out; he wouldn't stop ogling at Sam.

Tucker snickered, and handed his friends the Fenton Blasters he had managed to lift from the lab. Danny and Sam took the large silver cannons and began to make their rounds.

Sam rode the escalator to the second floor, and smiled and when she spotted Lancer browsing the racks at Flipping the Pages Bookstore. She snuck up behind him and screamed,

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE GHOST?"

"Hamlet!" Lancer dropped the book he was scanning and faced a giggling Sam. "So, is this another one of those silly dares?"

Sam nodded and pointed over the glass divider. "Yup. Tucker's gonna be sorry when Danny's turn comes."

Lancer leaned over and laughed out loud at the sight of Daniel in his green dress, pestering a frazzled woman, who looked ready to have breakdown.

"Interesting. Where's Mr. Foley?"

Sam gestured across the divider. Sure enough, Tucker stood hunched over the railing, howling with laughter and taking picture's, ignoring the death glares.

Sam waved goodbye to her teacher as she hurried toward a business man chatting on a cell phone. "I gotta go before Tucker blows a gasket."

Lancer watched in amusement as Sam jabbed the man in the shoulder, waving her arms in the air.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE GHOST? HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU! RUN, MAN! RUUUUUUUN!"

The man dropped his cell phone and ran screaming, tripping down the up escalator. Sam snickered and jogged to meet Danny downstairs.

Together they snuck up behind Jazz, who was browsing the Psychology books, and screamed right in her ear;

"GHOST! RUN! GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!"

Jazz dropped her bags and instantly ran for the exit, knocking people over in her wake as she shrieked, "Ghost!", over and over.

Sam and Danny leaned against each other for support, laughing hysterically. Tucker joined them as a security guard came up to them.

"What is going on?"

Sam crossed her arms. "Didn't you hear? There's a GHOST in the vicinity! We are the Ghost Patrol. Duh!"

The guard looked confused. "But-"

Danny held up a hand. "No. We are offended that you would accuse us of misdoings. Defend the mall YOURSELF. GoodBYE."

The trio stalked from the mall in huff, leaving behind a now-frightened security guard, whose eyes were darting around nervously.


	18. Surfs Up!

**the random person**** suggestion!**

**Surf's Up!**

Danny leaned against the metal railing of the escalators, smirking as Tucker and Sam approached the top.

Sam wore a black string bikini that made Danny's heart pound, and Tucker wore a pair of red board shorts. They both held blue long-boards behind their backs.

"Danny, do we have to?" Tucker whined.

Danny eyed the crowd of spectators gathering. "Yup."

With a groan, Tucker watched as Sam jumped on her board and whizzed down the 'up' escalator.

"HEADS UP!" She screamed.

People yelped as they jumped over the edge to get out of her way, crashing into the potted plants and plastic displays below. Sam ploughed through the crowd and was sent sprawling onto the tiled floor, the long-board smashing into the display window of Accessorize, sending earrings and bracelets in all directions.

Tucker winced as he glanced fearfully below. An image of him tripping over the board and crashing onto the floor with a bloody nose and broken arm made him back up. He tossed the long-board aside and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"I use a chicken. I am called Bad Luck Tuck for a reason..." Sam whooped happily as Tucker stepped on the down escalator...only to miss the step and tumble head first down the stairs. Danny snickered as he helped a bruised Tucker up.

"Shoulda done the dare, dude."

**Chicken score: Tucker-3, Sam-4, Danny-4**


	19. Playing with a Bully

**Atomic Kokoro**** suggestion! I do not own Styrofoam...does anyone own Styrofoam? Hmm...**

**Playing with a Bully**

Sam grinned as she eyed the A-Listers sitting at their table by the Pizza Oven, sharing a cheese pizza.

"I dare you, Danny, to dress like Dash and mock him. Tucker, I dare you to dress like Kwan."

Danny and Tucker groaned. "I can't risk a chicken, so I'm in." Danny hesitated, considering the consequences before shaking his head dejectedly. "My parents told me to leave him alone after I put tuna in his locker. They say I should be the 'better person'. Plus, I'd rather not be grounded for a month."

Tucker grinned. "Sweet. I'll be back!" He jogged toward the Sport Stadium, and rifled through the wire racks until he found a jacket nearly identical to Kwan's. It was red and white, except it didn't have the Casper High logo. He found a bunch of Styrofoam and grinned as he lugged his purchases to the checkout counter.

Sam and Danny clamped two hands over their mouths when Tucker sauntered towards them with a football tucked under one arm. He wore the exact same jacket to Kwan's and he now had bulging muscles!

Sam leaned over and poked Tucker's 'bicep'. "That is so cool! What did you fill it with?"

Tucker grinned proudly. "Styrofoam."

Danny nodded, impressed. "Nice thinking. Padding for the punches."

Tucker rolled his eyes as he stood on the bench they were sitting at.

"LOOK AT ME! I'M KWAN LEE! I'M SO COOL BECAUSE I PLAY FOOTBALL, BUT I'M MUCH SMARTER THAN DASH...AND BETTER LOOKING!" He flexed his 'muscles'. "I MAKE MYSELF FEEL GOOD BY SHOVING THAT AWESOME TECH GEEK AND HIS COOL FRIENDS IN THEIR LOCKERS ALL THE TIME!"

Dash and Kwan's face were redder than a tomato, Paulina and Star muffling their laughs behind glasses of iced tea.

"YOU ARE DEAD FOLEY! D-E-A-D!"

Tucker snickered. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD SPELL DASH!"

Snarling, the two football jocks chased the fleeing Tucker, who ducked past afternoon shoppers in a mad dash for the bathroom.

Danny winced as Kwan tackled Tucker to the ground, Dash right on his heels. "Glad I took the chicken..."

Sam whistled. "Whoa, Dash is punching the crap outta that Styrofoam...look at it disintegrate." She cringed. "Nasty..."

**Current Chicken score:Tucker-3, Danny-3, Sam-4**


	20. Froot Loops

**Ok, from the looks of it, someone is going ****around using other people's usernames to flame****writers in reviews, so if you get one with my user name, it's not me. I do not flame, it is rude. And ****the random** **person** **gave****me an idea with Vlad and froot-loops.****Anyways, here we go!**

**Froot Loops!**

Tucker rubbed his sore black eye as Danny and Sam met him on the second level. Danny winced. "Sorry, man."

Tucker smiled. "No biggie, dude. Besides, today I dare you and Sam to dump a bucket of Froot-Loops on Vlad." He pointed the crazy mayor who was taking a stroll through the plaza.

Danny grinned. "I am SO in." Sam giggled and nodded in excitement. Tucker smirked as his two best friends booked it to the nearest foods store.

Five minutes later, Sam lugged a large red bucket and propped it on the railing. Danny poured in the coloured cereal and a jug of milk. Sam balanced the bucket and kicked the red box behind a bench.

"Danny, you need to lure him over here."

Danny obeyed, jogging down the escalator and positioned himself behind the imaginary target. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Vlad!"

Vlad whirled around in surprise. "Daniel?"

Danny's eye twitched at his full name, but he let it slide. "I need to talk to you!"

Vlad regarded the teen suspiciously for a moment before walking cautiously towards him. He stopped right under the ready bucket and he crossed his arms. "Well?"

Danny grinned. "Now, Sam!"

"Wha-" Vlad yelped as he was encased by frothy milk and sugary cereal. He brushed the milk from his face and snarled as he stared at the spot Danny had occupied seconds ago.

"Where are you little brats?" He yelled.

"Psst!" Vlad scowled in annoyance as he Daniel's little tech-geek friend motioning towards the large garbage bin beside him and the stone statue on the second floor.

Surprised at the sudden act of betrayal, Vlad slipped behind a large sign and changed into Plasmius. Plasmius split into two ghosts, and the copy went after Sam as the original went after Danny.

Tucker leaned against the wooden bench with a smirk as he watched their arch-enemy beat the crap out of his two best friends. The best part? With a mall full of people and Vlad hot on his tail, Danny couldn't go ghost.

Life was sweet.


	21. Pink and Frilly and a Techless Nerd

**Atomic Kokoro**** suggestion! A winner shall soon be declared! ;)**

**Pink and Frilly and a Tech-less Nerd**

Danny and Sam glowered at Tucker, who cowered at the other end of the table. Danny tenderly touched his nose, which had been bleeding heavily thanks to Vlad. Sam massaged her sprained wrist, mentally sending death threats towards the tech-geek.

"I dare you, Tucker, to give up technology for a day. Sam, I dare you to do what your mother wants for a day."

Tucker gasped. "Harsh, dude!"

Danny angrily pointed at his crooked nose. "This is war, dude."

Sam scowled. "I'm in the lead. Bring it on, Tucker."

Tucker whimpered as he handed over his PDA and cell-phone. Sam stormed home to put on the outfit her mother had chosen that morning.

Mrs. Manson had just finished doing the dishes when she heard her daughter slam the front door open and stomp upstairs. After a few minutes of silence, she decided to check on her when Sam entered the kitchen doorway. Mrs. Manson yelped in surprise.

"SAMANTHA?"

Sam glanced up, pink eye-shadow replacing the mascara, pink lip gloss replacing purple lipstick. Rose pink polish dusted her nails. A bright pink dress hugged her hips, with light pink lace hanging from the bottom hem. Pink ballet flats showed off her slim legs, and her black hair drifted past her shoulders, a pink bow holding it all together.

Sam sighed. "Yes, mother?"

Mrs. Manson blinked. "Um...are you feeling ok?"

Sam nodded, plucking an apple from the glass bowl on the granite counter. She clenched the apple tightly at the mention of their names, leaving deep groves in the apple's skin. "Yeah. I was just wondering if you wanted to have...a mother-daughter day." The last part was forced through clenched teeth.

Mrs. Manson squealed happily. "Oh, Sammy-kins! We can go to my knitting club and make pot holders!" She grabbed her daughter by the arm and dragged her across the white tiled floor, towards her doom.

Danny Phantom, invisible, snickered as he took pictures with Tucker's PDA, loving this game.

Back at the mall, Tucker staggered around, shaking violently and eye twitching.

"Tucker?"

He glanced up to see a concerned Jack and Maddie staring at him.

"Ye-yeah."

"Are you ok dear?"

Tucker's head spazzed to the side. "Fi-fine."

Jack searched his son's friend for his ever present PDA. "Tuck-man, where's your PDA? We wanted to borrow it and see if we could download your Ghost Tracker program onto our Fenton Tracker." Maddie held up a slim silver cell-phone-like device with a small green satellite at the top.

Tucker jumped. "Don-Don't hav-have it. Tech-technology. Must...must...PDA."

Maddie gasped. Tucker NEVER left his PDA behind...which could only mean one thing.

"GHOST!" The two Fentons screamed.

"Don't worry Tucker sweetie! We'll get that nasty ghost out of your system!"

Danny leaned against the glass dividers on the second floor, grinning broadly as his parents blasted Tucker with the Fenton Peeler, the Ghost Sucker, and the Fenton Ghost-Zappers. Time to see how Sammy-kins is doing.

Sam snarled behind her mother's back as she sat in the white leather chairs, sewing pink pot holder after pink pot holder. Her hands were covered in pricks from the silver needles, a scraggly pink scrap of material in front of her. Her mother, however, was chugging away, piles of the stupid things in front of her. All day, she had to hear about her mother's recent shopping trips, spa days, tips on house cleaning and the proper way to bake brownies. People from Casper High had to hide their giggles when they passed by the wide glass windows of Knit This.

Danny was SO dead when it would be Sam's turn.

Dusk settled over Amity Park, and Danny watched in amusement as a scowling Sam and a frazzled Tucker met him by the mall entrance. Sam's hands were a mess of cuts, her fingers numb from the hours of sewing. Her rep was going to need some MAJOR damage control.

Tucker was a mess. His hair stood straight up from the shocks of the Fenton weapons, his face white and eyes bloodshot.

"Nice job guys." Danny fished through his coat pocket and handed Tucker his PDA and cell-phone. Tucker cradled them to his chest.

"My precious...my precious."

"Danny?"

Danny whirled around and faced a confused Maddie and Jack, who had pulled alongside them in the Fenton Van. "Why did you have Tucker's PDA? And what did you mean by 'nice job'?"

Danny looked at his friends for help, but they just gave him death glares in return.

"Well, I borrowed Tucker's PDA without his permission, and I said good job because they caught the ghost that was overshadowing Tucker."

Maddie clapped her hands together, climbing out of the van to hug her son and his friends. "Oh, how nice! You kids want to become ghost hunters." Then she placed her hands on her hips. "Danny, you shouldn't borrow things without asking. You know that. Tucker, Sam, you shouldn't go ghost hunting by yourselves. It's dangerous. Understood?"

"Understood." The trio chorused. Danny frowned.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Jack smiled. "We thought you kids might want a ride home."

Sam was about to politely decline when she spotted Dash, Kwan, Star and Paulina walking their way. Shrieking, she dove into the Fenton Van and smacked the driver's seat.

"DRIVE MAN, DRIVE!" Jack floored the gas, pealing out of the parking lot and nearly running Star over, Sam ducking in the back seat, and a furious Maddie, Danny and Tucker waving the dust from their faces.


	22. Asking Out the Jocks

**School started today D: So the updates may slow down...maybe. Doesn't school get in the way? ****Hottiegally**** suggestion!**

**Asking Out the Jocks**

Sam stared in disgust at the lingering pink polish that stained her fingernails. Danny and Tucker lounged on the edge of the fountain, Danny lazily trailing his hand through the clear water.

Sam spotted Dash and Kwan chatting by the elevators and grinned evilly. "I dare you to ask out Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb...as girls."

Danny moaned, hauling himself and stalking towards Girl Spot, digging a handful of ten's from his pocket. "Every time..." He mumbled. Tucker followed, not willing to risk another chicken.

Sam rode the escalators to the second level and leaned against the glass dividers, holding in a laugh as Daniela approached Dash first, wearing a pink tube top that looked like it was held up with...fake plastic boobs. Skinny jeans hugged his hips, and a blond wig covered his messy raven hair. Sam smirked as Tuckina then came up beside Kwan, tossing his brown hair over a sequined clad shoulder, flashing a pink lipsticked smile.

"Hey, big boys." Danny said, placing 'her' hands on her hips. Tuckina giggled.

Dash grinned. "Hey, hot stuff."

Daniela wanted to gag. "So, we have two extra tickets to the Swap Monster movie..."

"And we were wondering if you wanted to join us." Tuckina finished, batting false eyelashes.

Kwan slung an arm around Tuckina's waist. "Well, we don't want those tickets to go to waste, now, would we?"

Sam chuckled as Dash and Kwan led the nervous Daniela and Tuckina towards the movie theatre. She checked the bat watch on her wrist. Five minutes, she decided and waited patiently.

Sure enough, five minutes later, the two perverted jocks tried to skip first and head straight to second base. Screams filled the theatre as Dash removed the fake boobs from a mortified Danny, who booked it out of there with Tucker hot on his three inch heels.

"FENTON! FOLEY! YOU SICKO'S! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The angered jocks were stopped in their tracks by two VERY PO'd girlfriends.

Paulina waved her cell in the air. "What is the hell's wrong with you? You went on a DATE?"

Dash backed up, a furious girlfriend was the only thing that ever kept him from beating the crap outta Danny. "It wasn't what it looked like!"

Star crossed her arms and glared at the cowering Kwan. "Oh really? 'Cause Vanessa just sent us a picture of you two jerks cuddling up to a couple of sluts!"

Kwan shook his head. "No, that was those dorks Fenton and Foley-"

Two shrieks of disgust echoed throughout the mall as Paulina and Star began whacking the crap out of the defenceless jocks with their fully loaded purses.

"PERVERTS!"

Sam held her sides laughing as Star and Paulina chased Dash and Kwan through the double glass doors, ready to kick them in a place no man wanted to be kicked.

She met the shaking Danny and Tucker by the trashcans. Danny scowled. "Thanks to you, we've been scarred for life!"

Sam giggled, and gestured to the fake boobs in Danny's hand. "You really went all out."

Tucker snorted. "We would have gotten away with it if it weren't for those sex-crazed morons. Now YOU have a few reps to repair." Sam giggled again, nodding.

"DANNY? TUCKER?"

The trio whirled around to face a horrified Mr. And Mrs. Fenton.

"No! We are GHOSTS!" They ran through the doors, the world famous ghost hunters chasing them with Fenton Peelers and Ghost Zappers.


	23. Elevator Mayhem

**Chicken score: Tucker-3, Danny-2, Sam-4**

**Elevator Mayhem**

Tucker and Danny splashed water on their faces, an impressive black eye on each of them. Sam grinned as her beaten friends shuffled out of the boys washrooms in annoyance.

Tucker glared at the smug Sam. "My turn. I dare you to ride the elevators in nothing but your underwear, and pretend to be the king or queen of some country."

He was greeted by shocked stares. Tucker crossed his arms as Danny stuttered.

"I hate elevators!"

"I know. That's why I chose this dare." Danny moaned, slumping in defeat onto the grimy floor.

"I use a chicken." He muttered. Tucker smirked, and glanced at Sam. She scowled, and without a word stormed into the girl's washroom. Tucker winked at Danny.

"You're gonna enjoy this." Danny responded by kicking Tucker in the shin. Sam sauntered out, wearing nothing back a black lace bra set. Danny felt his face flame up and his tongue stuck to his throat. Sam didn't notice, storming past the shocked shoppers and boarding the elevator, which was full with people.

Sam glared through the glass that allowed her to see a smug Tucker and gawking shoppers. Taking a deep breath, she began her tirade.

"What are you staring at? I am the Queen of Transylvania! No one stares at the Vampire Queen!"

The passengers were now slowly backing away.

"SHOW ME SOME RESPECT! OR I WILL SUCK OUT YOUR BLOOD! I WILL! DON'T TEMPT ME!"

One man started to whimper. Sam stormed up to him and jabbed him in the chest. "Shut up! Did I give permission to cry?"

"N-no."

"Then SHUT UP AND GROW A PAIR!" Sam screamed in his pale face, revealing a pair of pointy fangs dripping blood.

Chaos ensued as passengers began banging on the elevator, screaming for help. The door opened, and Sam watched as people shoved others out of their way, causing one poor soul to get trampled over. She clamped two hands over her mouth when she discovered the 'poor soul' was Vlad Masters. Stifling a giggle, she helped the frazzled mayor up.

"What was-oh, dear." His flamed red as he held a hand up to shield his gaze from the bra-clad Sam. "Never mind." He ran faster than he could fly.

Tucker and a scowling Danny jogged over to her, and Tucker handed Sam her clothes. Sam smirked. "You're losing, Danny."

Danny narrowed his icy blue eyes. "Just. You. Wait."

Tucker tilted his head. "Where'd you get the fangs?"

Sam pulled the plastic gag teeth from her mouth. "I forgot I put it in my pocket so my mother wouldn't 'accidently' throw them out. Came in handy."

Two hands fell onto her shoulders. Sam paled.

"Miss, I'm afraid you can't wear a bathing suit to the mall."

Sam was about to retort it wasn't a bathing suit, but decided it wouldn't help her case. The two guards escorted her from the premises, and tossed her into the freezing cold weather, bare feet touching cold cement. She waited for Tucker to come with her clothes, and snarled when he and Danny smirked at her from the inside.

Oh, yes. They would pay dearly.


	24. Deja Vu

**Chicken score-Tucker-3, Danny-2, Sam-4. Souxie 2.0, that is a very good question. Sam didn't want to give up her lead so she decided to do the indecent dare. ****Atomic Kokoro**** suggestion!**

**Déjà Vu**

Danny nervously tapped his fingers against the cool cement. He and Tucker were waiting for Sam to meet them outside the mall. Danny was trying to think of a dare that would get one of his best friends to use a chicken.

A pair of combat boots appeared in front of him. Sam grinned.

"All right Danny, what cha got?"

Danny hesitated before a sudden memory popped to his head. He grinned evilly. "I'll be right back."

Sam and Tucker watched in confusion as Danny jumped up and ran into the alley. A flash of blue light told them he had transformed. With a shrug, Sam plopped herself down on the cold pavement beside Tucker.

Five minutes later, Danny jogged up to them with a smirk that made Tucker uneasy.

"I dare you to eat...Dash's underpants!"

Tucker paled while Sam clutched her stomach as Danny whipped out two pairs of rank boxers. Danny grinned. "I phased into his house and swiped them from his gym bag. That stuff hasn't been washed for at least six months."

_Please use a chicken. Please use a chicken._ Danny begged in his head.

Sam shuddered, grabbed a pair and silently stomped towards the food court. Tucker followed her lead. Danny slammed his head against the brick walls before dejectedly trailing after his sick friends.

The duo sat at a bench far in the corner, nearly consumed by the shadows. Tucker joined them a few minutes later, arms full of salt, pepper, ketchup and mustard.

Taking a deep breath, Sam coated the moldy garments in pepper, closed her eyes, and shoved it in her mouth.

Tucker gagged, and Danny looked away until he heard a moan of disgust. Sam was holding her stomach, pain in her eyes. Tucker shuddered, pouring ketchup and mustard over his stained briefs, and with a whimper, he crammed the nasty things into his mouth.

Danny closed his eyes, and when he heard a weird gurgling noise he opened his blue eyes to see Sam retching in a plastic green garbage pail and Tucker at the other end of the mall, gargling soda from the soda fountains while a frazzled manager tried to get him to leave.

"Daniel?"

A green faced Danny turned to face a slightly amused and concerned Lancer, who was eyeing the sick Sam worriedly.

"Is Samantha ok?"

Danny shuddered before shaking his head to clear the image of his two best friends chowing down on filthy jock-straps. He turned to Lancer.

"You SO don't wanna know..."

**I think I threw up a little...gross. Ok, I need a really outrageous dare, one that will cause Sam to lose a chicken and make her and Danny tied for first.**


	25. Bye Bye Dignity

**To correct a mistake I made in the last chapter, I need an outrageous dare that will make Sam give up a chicken and make her and Tucker tied for first place. **

**Bye Bye Dignity **

Sam faced her best friends, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. The sun shone into her violet eyes as she thought. Sam was in the lead, with Tucker close behind. She needed a dare that would make at least one of them lose a chicken.

Danny twitched his leg nervously. He was in last place, and he knew the dares were going to get rough. But no matter what, he needed to do this.

Tucker levelled his green eyes with Sam, challenging her to give him her worst.

Sam crossed her arms. "I dare you to streak through the mall. I'll meet you on the other side with your clothes."

Danny gasped, and Tucker smirked. "You just love seeing Danny without his clothes on, don't you?"

Sam scowled. "Are you in or what?"

Tucker responded by silently walking into the bushes that surrounded the outside landscaping. Danny bit his lip and followed, praying his parents would never hear of this.

Tucker emerged from the thicket first, covering his...oh, you know...and wearing only his red beret and thick black glasses. Danny followed, his face crimson and gaze locked to the ground as he and Tucker stood by the front entrance.

Sam avoided Danny's icy blue eyes Tucker's amused gaze and spoke to the cracked cement of the entrance sidewalk. "I say you got five seconds before you get caught. I'll bail you out if I feel like it. Now go!"

An exposed Danny and Tucker tore through the double glass doors, and Sam could hear the gasps of horror. She scooped up her purple spider backpack with her friend's clothes and hurried toward the back entrance.

Danny glared at the floor, watching his bare feet pound against the cold tiled floor. The shrieks of disgust rang through his ears, and he winced as a deep voice shouted, "STOP!"

Tucker raised an arm and glanced at his watch. "Huh. Sam was right. Five seconds on the dot. Time to pick up the pace."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Danny muttered, and groaned when he spotted Lancer shielding his gaze, shoulders shaking with obvious laughter.

"He's gonna have fun tomorrow." Tucker remarked, already knowing how Lancer would tease them about this on Monday.

Danny could see the back entrance, and a glance behind his shoulder told him Sam better be there. Three cops were hot on their heels, and he groaned when Dash and Kwan started taking pics (perverts!" while a blushing Star and Paulina giggled into their perfectly manicured hands.

"DANNY?"

"Why me?" Danny cried as he raced past his horrified and angry parents and a shrieking-and scarred for life-sister. Tucker simply waved as they burst through the glass doors and down the sidewalk.

Sam appeared, a blush crossing her cheeks as she tossed her spider backpack at Tucker. He caught it, and the naked duo raced to find a changing spot so they could dress and make up a plausible excuse.

**Nasty mental picture...**


	26. Over the Limit

**Atomic Kokoro**** suggestion! We are almost to the end! Ok, this is the last dare to be set at Amity Mall. The last of the dares will take place anywhere I want (yay!) so give me your best and nastiest shot.**

**Over the Limit**

Tucker clapped his hands and grinned at the monstrosity before him. He and Danny had managed to convince their parents ghost had taken over their bodies and made them streak. Now it was his turn. And this dare was for Sam.

Sam and Danny shuffled across the mall, Danny's icy eyes glued to the floor as people snickered and some hissed. They came upon a photo-like booth, but it was much wider.

"I dare you to be stuck in this box for 24 hours."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Skulker's in there, isn't he?"

Tucker smirked. "Only one way to find out."

Hesitantly, the duo walked into the box, only to have Tucker slam the door behind them. A tiny 'click' said he had locked the door.

Sam screamed. The walls were bright pink, covered in yellow smiley faces and red hearts. A large plasma TV screen hung from the far wall, and it was playing...

BARNEY.

Danny backed away from the shrieking Sam and glanced around the pink room. "Tucker sure went all out."

He dragged Sam and settled her into a plush beanbag chair, and plopped down beside her.

_I love you, you love me._

Sam shuddered. "So. Cold."

_We're a great big family._

"So. Much. HAPPINESS."

Hours passed, and Danny went to his happy place as the big purple dinosaur taught the alphabet and how to share. Sam was twitching on the floor, close to a seizure. It was only a matter of time...

"HOW DO YOU TURN THIS THING OFF?" Sam leapt up and began slamming her fist into the screen, but it held firm. Danny noted Tucker had put a safe-guard around it, so it couldn't be torn of the wall by black-polished nails.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sam clutched the sides of her head, bloodshot eyes darting about.

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you._

"I USE A CHICKEN!" Sam screamed, barrelling through the thin black door.

Tucker raised an eyebrow as the black door from his Sam-torture box flung to the other side of the mall. He picked up a slim silver screw and grinned as Sam tore into her Goth poetry club, desperate to darken her soul and cleanse the evil Barney out.

Danny shuffled up to him and nodded. "Nice, dude. Ghost/human shield?"

Tucker stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Yupp." He tilted his head. "How come you didn't flip?"

Danny lazily walked away. "You kidding? I love Barney!" Tucker blinked as Danny walked away, singing the Barney theme-song.

"I think I broke him..."

**I do not own Barney, but I luv him too! :D Chicken score: Tucker-3 Sam-3 Danny-2**


	27. Mellow Like Jello

**I gots a history test tomorrow D: NOOOO! **

**Mellow Like Jello**

Danny, Tucker and Sam leaned against the railing, staring down into the clear blue lake. Danny grinned slyly.

"I dare you to fill this lake up with Jello...then jump in it!"

Tucker rested his forehead against the cool metal railing of the bridge. "You do know the Amity Park 200th anniversary is tomorrow...at this exact location."

Danny grinned happily. "I know!"

Sam shrugged. "I'm in."

"Great! You can use...PURPLE Jello!"

Sam screamed, and ran off, arms flailing. "PURPLE! BARNEY! EVILLLLLLLLLL!"

Danny howled with laughter, while Tucker smirked and followed him to calm the traumatized Sam.

The moon's reflection sparkled onto the lake, and Sam and Tucker lugged 3 bags full of blueberry Jello.

"Is this really gonna work?" Tucker asked, frowning at the large body of water.

Sam shrugged, tearing off the cardboard top and dumping the coloured sugar crystals into the water. "I dunno. Danny can't take away a chicken if it doesn't work, so either way, we're safe."

"Unless it DOES work, then we're screwed if we get caught." Tucker sighed, and helped Sam unload three thousand boxes of Jello into the slow-jiggling water.

Danny laughed, staring at the sight before him. The once flowing mass of clear blue water, was now a wiggling mass of sugared Jello. He stuck a finger into the mixture dropped a piece of raspberry Jello into his mouth.

"Tasty." He grinned as a crowd began to gather. "I think I'll watch the fun from somewhere...safe."

Sam and Tucker were at the other side of the lake, within distance of the soon-to-be furious crowd, but still close enough to be seen.

"Where's Danny?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "He's probably invisible, the coward. He wouldn't miss this for anything."

Suddenly shouts rang from the other side. Sam sighed. "Here's to the chance no one will see us." Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and jumped.

Gooey, slimy Jello slid onto her skin like butter. Shuddering, Sam hauled herself up and watched the chunks of blue slide down her legs.

"SAMANTHA?"

Sam waved to her shocked mother, and frowned at the horrified Lancer. What was he so upset about? She turned and yelped when she spotted Tucker, head-first in the Jello, trying to breath.

"Hang in there, Tuck!" She quickly grabbed his legs and pulled. She went flying backward as Tucker popped from the solid lake, blue staining his face. At least, Sam hoped it was stain...

Danny clutched his sides, face red as the angry citizens of Amity Park chased after two of the infamous trio for ruining the most important in Amity history. Danny lowered himself from the branches of the tree he had been sitting in and met up with his parents.

"What on earth made Tucker and Sam pour Jello mixture into Amity Lake?" Maddie wondered.

Danny tilted his head. "Ghosts?"

Sam and Tucker frantically tried to escape the outraged mob and a pair of Ghost Hunters, revenge on their minds.

**I do not own Jello. I think it would be awesome to fill a pool with Jello...**


	28. Doin' Drag AND Switching Teams

**DaughterofPoseidon32498**** suggestion!**

**Doin' Drag AND Switching Teams**

Sam stood in front of her best friends, a purple dress in one hand, and a black dress in the other. Danny and Tucker instantly paled.

"I dare you to dress as girls...again...and flirt with Paulina and Star."

"What is WRONG with you?"

Sam scowled. "It's payback for the Barney Day."

Danny moaned, slumping down in the plush chair in Sam's rec room and shook his head. "I can't. I...use a chicken."

Tucker grinned. "Then I am in." He snagged the purple dress and practically skipped into the rec room bathroom.

Star was walking home when a strange girl in a purple dress with black lace jumped in front of her. She yelped.

Tuckina smiled, purple lipstick nearly gluing her lips together. "Hiya, beautiful."

Star took a fearful step back. "Hi."

"Are you busy tonight, sweet cakes?"

Star blushed a brilliant shade of red. "I'm sorry, I'm not-wait. Do I LOOK-" Her blue eyes widened in fear.

Tuckina took a step closer. "No, but when I see something I like, I get it. No matter what."

Screaming, Star dropped her bag and ran as fast as her red heels would carry her. Tuckina hurried after. "Baby, we can make it work!"

Sam and Danny leapt from their places in the bushes and tried to catch the insane tech-geek.

"TUCKINA! STOP! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FLIRT! NOT BE A CRAZY STALKER! YOU'RE GONNA SCARE THE POOR SKANK FOR LIFE!"

It took five blocks in order for Danny to finally tackle Tucker, and Sam to knock him out cold with her combat boot. By then sirens were heard zooming towards them, and a frantic Danny and Sam lugged the unconscious Tucker back to Sam's, to wash the black boot-print off his face along with the make-up and burn the dress.

Tucker sat in his seat in English class, face red as Mr. Lancer tried to control his giggles as the class gathered round the daily paper.

_Young Teen is Harassed by Strange Woman._

_Please be on the lookout._

A blurry picture was set underneath the print. Sam snickered and Danny smirked. Lancer glanced at the flushed tech-geek as Star replayed her 'horrific encounter with the psycho.'

Lancer hoped one of them would win soon. He didn't how much more he could take of boys in dresses and boxers.

**Chicken score: Tucker and Sam-3, Danny-1**


	29. An Annoyed Rock Star

**An Annoyed Rock Star**

Tucker, Danny and Sam stood in front of the swirling Ghost Portal. Tucker crossed his arms. "I dare you to destroy Ember's guitar collection."

Danny smiled. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Says the guy with ghost powers!"

Danny smirked, two blue rings surrounding him until he became Phantom. "I'll give the fun job. You get to destroy Ember's guitars. I'll distract the Pop Princess."

Sam scowled, but allowed herself to be shoved into the Spectre Speeder.

"YOU DIPSTICK!"

Sam watched as an angry Ember swung her guitar after Danny, her face covered in ashes from a plasma blast. Danny snickered, sticking his tongue out and carefully leading Ember away from the Spectre Speeder. When they were out of sight, Sam steered the vehicle up to Ember's lair and slip inside.

Sleek, shiny guitars lined the grey walls. A drum set was stuffed in the corner. Sam would be SO dead if Ember caught her. She plucked a guitar from one of the shelves and bashed it on the floor. She giggled. This was actually pretty fun.

Danny ducked a hypno-blast and shot another plasma beam. Ember grunted as she was sent crashing into a purple door.

"What do you want, dipstick?"

Danny shrugged. "I missed you. Didn't you miss me?"

Ember scowled. "Cut the banter. You're up to something. And I want to know WHAT." A green fist slammed into his torso. Danny gasped the air knocked out of him.

"Oh, you SO deserve having your guitars getting smashed." Danny snapped.

Embers pale face turned a brilliant shade of red as she shouldered her purple guitar over her shoulder. "WHAT?"

"Ah, crap." Danny watched in dismay as Ember flew towards her lair at an impressing speed. Danny quickly high-tailed after her.

Sam gleefully raised the last guitar over her head when Danny's voice rang out.

"SAM! LEAVE! EMBER"S GONNA KILL-"Sam paled as Danny crashed through the roof, and a VERY PO'd Ember stood in the doorway, surveying the busted metal and strings littering her floor. Her eye twitched as she regarded the bare walls.

"!"

Tucker jumped as a scream came from the Ghost Portal. "Oh, goody!" He held up his PDA and watched happily as Sam and Danny went sprawling across the floor, black and blue. Sam hauled herself and limped towards the red button.

"YOU MOTHERF-"The doors of the portal slammed shut in her crimson face. Danny yelped as fist-dents began appearing in the metal doors. Sam glared at Tucker.

"Thanks for the help!"

Tucker smirked. "Hey, at least you have more chickens then Danny. Ember will forget about this eventually."

The doors blew off in a purple haze. Tucker dove behind the metal workbenches as Danny and Sam screamed for their lives.


	30. FIRE!

**FIRE!**

Tucker watched as Sam and Danny flew through the air and crashed at his feet. With a groan Danny raised the Fenton thermos and sucked the grudge-holding Ember inside it. Sam rubbed her bruised arm and glared up at Tucker.

"This is all YOUR fault."

Tucker scowled. "It's not my fault you got caught."

Danny brushed dirt from his raven locks and stood. "Ok, my turn. Revenge will be sweet. I dare you to fake a fire during tomorrow's big math exam."

Sam gasped. "Do you know how much trouble we'll get in?"

Danny stalked off. "Not my problem. You wanna play dirty? Bring it. You're lucky I didn't make you streak, Sam."

Tucker wolf whistled as Sam turned a wonderful shade of pink.

The clock ticked slowly, and Danny narrowed his eyes at his two best friends. They were slumped in their seats, pencils scrawling across the paper. Tucker stood, and Sam eyed her last question and winced under Danny's harsh gaze. She reluctantly stood and handed her paper in to Mr. Poluka.

"You're done already?" He asked, eyes narrowing at the smirking Danny.

Tucker giggled nervously. "Yeah. We studied pretty hard." He grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her out of the crowded cafeteria of 200 concentrating kids.

Sam crouched behind a metal garbage can, focusing on the red switch that she was supposed to pull when Tucker gave her the signal. Except...the moron didn't give her a signal to respond to!

"! ! EVACUATE THE PREMISIS IMMEDIATELY! NOT A DRILL! NOT A DRILL!"

Sam watched in shock as Tucker skidded down the halls, brandishing a fire extinguisher over his beret-clad head. Bloody hands said he had punched through the glass. Moron...

Avoiding the foam that now littered the halls, Sam hoped that Tucker had the brains to disarm the security system. She slid on a black glove and yanked the switch.

Alarms rang through the school and a stampede of kids pounded out into the hall, screaming hysterically. Sam winced as Paulina dropped her cell and watched it get crushed by sneakers. She quickly slipped into the crowd unnoticed.

Tucker caught his breath as he crouched beneath the windows, the extinguisher clenched tightly between white knuckles. Damn that Danny...he and Sam were looking at expulsion if they got caught...

Crap! Tucker glanced fearfully as the brass knob began to jiggle. Using his beret, he quickly scrubbed any fingerprints off and chucked it in a random direction. Ignoring the loud clang, he jumped out the open window and crawled through the bushes lining the school. Tucker had disarmed the system, and bashed through the glass using his fist. No blood had been left, thank the Lord.

He could only hope Sam had been smart enough to use a glove to pull the switch.

Danny smiled as he stood among the milling teens and adults, watching as firefighters crashed into the building. He eyed a purple and yellow blob creeping along the side of the building and slip out of view.

"Daniel?"

Danny turned innocent eyes on Lancer, who was frowning at him.

"Please tell me this wasn't one of your dares."

Danny held up his hands. "Of course not!"

Lancer surveyed the chaos, holding back his amusement at how nicely it had been pulled off by whoever pulled the switch and hijacked the fire extinguisher.

"Uh-huh. Where is Samantha and Tucker?

Danny shrugged. "No clue. I saw them sneaking off to the Nasty Burger."

"You didn't join them because..."

Danny scoffed. "What is this, 20 Questions? This is harassment, man! Gawsh!" He stomped off in faux-anger.

Sam and Tucker watched as Danny appeared before them. Sam brushed some dried foam from her hair, and Tucker was cleaning his cuts with a bottle of water. Both glared at Danny with disdain.

"Do you have any idea how much TROUBLE we'll be in?" Sam snapped.

Danny was about to reply when a furious voice rang out.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? DO YA? WELL, YOUNG MAN, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

The trio watched as an angry fireman lugged a flustered Dash into the firetruck. Tucker eyed the red container poking out from the jocks blue backpack. "I must of tossed it into Dash's bag when I made my escape..."

Lancer shook his head as Dash was taken to the police station, and Danny was scowling at the fact his friends didn't get busted, and Sam and Tucker looked relieved.

These kids would be the death of him...

**Aw, Danny didn't get his revenge. Poor baby...**


	31. Ninja Warriors

**Ninja Warriors**

"I can't believe Dash got detention for the rest of high school." Tucker remarked.

Sam shrugged. "Better him than us. It's not like he was suspended from football or anything..."

Danny rolled his eyes and glared at Sam in annoyance. "Let's just get this over with. What's your dare, Sam?"

Sam rolled a chewed pen between her fingers. "I dare you to dress up as ninja's and steal Lancer's test answers."

Tucker looked horrified. "We're going to CHEAT? On the English test? Are-"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her frantic friend, palm placed over his mouth. "Lick me and I'll kill you. No, we are not going to cheat. You are simple going to play ninja's during Lancer's fourth period class. It'll give the seniors a hoot. Now, Lancer will understand, and you can ready during gym class."

Danny thought about it, and although he was still bitter at Tucker for not getting his butt kicked after the Ember fiasco (she had finally calmed down, thank the Lord), Danny knew this was a tame dare.

"Ms. Testlaff will know what we are up too anyway. So I'm in."

Tucker removed the Goth's sweaty hand from his chapped lips. "Me too. But aren't you gonna miss science, Sam?"

The bell rang, and Sam gathered up her purple and black books and headed for her third period class. "Poluka won't mind either. I'm looking forward to your performance."

The bell signalling the start of fourth period rang, and Danny and Tucker waited until they were the last ones left (recovering from a savage towel whipping from the Morons; Dash and Kwan) before handing Tucker his ninja costume.

"I managed to sneak out of math and phase into the drama department. They got everything there!"

"No kidding.) Tucker said bitterly, visions of dresses and lipstick dancing through his head.

Sam held up a slim black video camera, crouching by the windows to Lancers class. 20 seniors were trying very hard to stay awake, and two guys were playing paper football behind Lancer's back.

Tucker wrinkled his nose behind his black ninja mask, which only revealed his green eyes. He tapped Danny's back with a black gloved hand. "Dude, it reeks up here. Are we almost there? And why didn't you just phase us in?"

Danny sighed. "You're like a three-year old. I know it reeks, but I'm afraid I forgot my perfume at home. If we phase into Lancer's classroom, it would arouse suspicion. Since when do ninja's walk through walls?"

The duo were crawling through the dark, musty, cobweb infested air vents. Both had on black robes with red belts and black boots. A black mask covered Tucker's face, where a red covered Danny's.

"Here we are!" Danny carefully unrolled a silver rope from his pocket and handed one end to Tucker while he wrapped the other around his waist. "This might be pretty fun."

Sam watched curiously as the silver cover on the vent on the ceiling slowly came loose. One girl frowned when a screw fell onto a notebook scribbled with hearts. She glanced up and her jaw dropped open, speechless as two gloved hands removed the cover.

"BANZAIIIIIII!"

Lancer yelped in shock, toppling back ward in his chair as Danny propelled down the silver rope and landed, feet spread, arms raised.

Tucker glanced nervously down, and with a deep breath dropped. He felt a jolt as Danny caught him expertly.

"ALICE IN WONDERLAND! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Lancer boomed, trying to push the blasted chair off of him.

"Ninja's!" A brown eyed guy hollered excitedly.

"Ninja's? In Amity Park?" His girlfriend scoffed.

"There are ghosts, why not ninja's?" He defended.

"HI-Ya!" Tucker leapt onto the desk and threw four silver star-shaped thingies. Lancer yelped as they pinned him to the floor.

"I need to move out of this crazy town!" The English teacher wailed.

The seniors screamed in fear and bolted for the door as Danny jumped from desk to desk until he made to the back of the room. He threw the same stars and watched as they split Lancer's desk in two.

"MY DESK!"

_I'll have to pay for that... _Danny moaned.

Tucker sprinted and scooped up the beige file of answers. Danny held up two hands and gave Tucker a boost back into the air ducts. Danny jumped up and grabbed the techno-geeks hands and was hauled back into the air vents.

Lancer stared in dismay at the overturned desks when a flash of black hair caught his attention. Struggling, he managed to pull himself free from the bonds and hurry to the window. He threw it open and gripped the marble ledge with white knuckles.

"Samantha..."

Sam wiped tears from her red face held her aching sides. She picked up her video camera and smiled meekly up at the angry teacher.

"Chill, Mr. L. They'll return the answers as soon as the bell rings." She giggled. "You shoulda seen your face. '_MY DESK!' _Hilarious! And I got it all on tape!"

"MASON! I SWEAR-"

Sam yelped and ran off as fast as her combat boots could take her away from the fuming teacher.

Danny and Tucker were gonna be in so much trouble.

**The next chapter will be titled 'Geek Love'. Yes, Rachpop, your dare is next :)**


	32. Geek Love

**Rachpop suggestion! I haven't seen **_**Flirting with Disaster **_**in a while so I still hope you like it :P**

**Geek Love**

Tucker regarded the glitter-covered poster that advertised the Winter Formal. The Winter Formal was THE social event of Casper High. If you didn't have a date, you would be socially outcasted for the rest of high school. Tucker smiled and eyed his two best friends, who were milling around couple of posters with nervous glances.

Sure, he could dare them to go together, but what humiliation would come out of that? Nada. Tucker roamed the crowded halls and grinned as his green eyes fell upon a brunette with braces and chunky glasses was struggling to pull her tangled hair from her locker.

Smirking, Tucker leaned against the metal lockers and yanked the door open. The brunette stumbled backwards and grinned at him. "Thanks. I have no idea how that happens."

Tucker smiled. "How would you like to go with Danny Fenton to the Winter Formal?"

Melissa blinked. "Re-really? Danny wants to go with me?"

"Totally! He's just shy to ask such a pretty girl like you."

Melissa blushed. "Well, then, I can't see how I can refuse. Tell him to meet me at the Formal at seven. I'll see him there."

Danny narrowed his blue eyes as Tucker sauntered up to them. "All right, what is it?"

"I just got you a date with Melissa."

"The dork?"

Sam elbowed him in the side. "Danny! Don't sink to Dash's level. Melissa is a very nice girl. And although Tucker should be tortured for setting you up on a blind date without your permission, you should let her down gently."

Danny frowned, ashamed. "Your right Sam. Heck, I'm not that far up the social chain myself."

Tucker grinned. "Too bad you won't be able to let her down, because I dare you to attend the Winter Formal with the geekiest kids in school."

Danny gasped. "But the Winter Formal is THE social event! I was hoping to convince Val to take me..."

"Change of plans. I'll be seeing you there. Melissa said she would meet you here at seven. Don't be late."

Scowling, Danny stormed down the hall. Sam glared.

"And I'll be seeing YOU at seven as well."

"WHAT?"

"Your plan to shove Danny to some girl so YOU could take Valerie has backfired. You said the 'geekiest kids' in school. You, Tuck, are tied with Melissa for that category."

Tucker gaped. "No way! Aw, man! FML!" He stormed down the opposite end of the hall, leaving Sam to question where she should to storm to.

Danny snickered as he watched Tucker enter the sparkly fancy hotel that the Formal committee had managed to book. A glass chandelier hung over the large dance floor, where all the couples where swaying along to Bach and Mozart.

Tucker looked miserable as Sam yanked him into the crowd, her black dress flowing around her combat boots.

"Hi, Danny."

Wincing, Danny turned around to see Melissa in a pink fluffy princess gown that would make Sam blind for life. He meekly waved.

"Hey, Melissa. You wanna get some punch?"

Melissa grabbed his hand and towed him to the dance floor. "We get punch later. Let's dance!"

Tucker snickered as he watched Danny waltz across the floor with Melissa in an awkward position. His hands were on her waist, and her arms were around her neck and head against his chest. The techno-geek winced as Sam tightened her death grip.

"Having fun?"

Tucker scowled. "Loads of fun. Are you going to let go or what?"

Kwan came up and behind him and pounded his back. "You stole Fenton's girlfriend? Harsh, man."

"I DID NOT STEAL DANNY'S GIRLFRIEND! I JUST SET HIM UP WITH MELISSA AS A JOKE! SAM NEEDED SOMEONE TO TAKE HER SO I SAID YES!" Tucker screamed, face going red as the music suddenly stopped and Melissa looked ready to cry.

"Y-you don't li-like me?" She blubbered.

Danny felt the guilt grow in his stomach. "I like you Melissa, I do! But just as a friend! I'm really sorry-"

He collapsed onto the floor, as Melissa had angrily kicked him in a VERY painful spot with three inch heels.

Tucker howled with laughter along with the rest of Casper High.

"Dude, you just got pwned by a nerd!" Dash laughed, high fiving Kwan.

Danny growled, the room spinning as he stood up. He snagged the punch bowl and poured it over Dash's head.

"She is NOT a nerd! She's the one YOU'LL be asking; 'Do you want fries with that?' in ten years!"

Tucker watched with a grin as Dash chased a limping Danny from the room, sticky punch dripping from his tuxedo. Sam shook her head and released her death grip, and hurried after Dash to keep him from killing Danny, leaving Tucker to suddenly fend himself from Melissa, who had returned to give Tucker a piece of her mind.

**Ok guys, some dares for Danny to give Sam and Tucker would be awesome. **


	33. Hellooo Kitty!

**Oceanbreeze7**** suggestion! I do not own DP or Hello Kitty or YouTube or PetSmart!, although I do have those old keychains they gave in the HappyMeals a long time ago :P**

**Hellooo Kitty!**

Danny crossed his arms and shook his head at his protesting friends. "Sorry. I dare you to dress as Hello Kitty and buy kitty litter. No exceptions. In or out?"

Tucker glanced towards the door of PetSmart, and moaned. "I can't do it...I just can't."

Sam widened her eyes and glanced at her watch. "No way am I passing this up. Give me five minutes."

Danny sat on the curb beside the dejected Tucker, and waited eagerly for the amusement that would definitely come.

Sam rolled her eyes as her two best friends leaned on each other for support, tears running down their faces. Sam had thrown on pink overalls and pink sneakers. A pink bow was wound through her raven hair and fluffy white cat ears sat on her head. A fluffy white tail was clipped to the seat of the overalls. Black whiskers were drawn across her cheeks and she had painted her nose a rosy pink.

"We'll see whose laughing when you're bringing me lemonade and gummy bats." Sam smirked and walked through the glass double doors.

Sam mewed as she walked down the aisles loaded with catnip and dog treats. She found the kitty litter and loaded herself up with seven bags. She shuffled down the aisle and struggled to peer over the blue bags when she crashed into someone.

"Honestly?"

Sam glanced up to see a slightly amused Lancer eyeing her getup as he helped her up and gathered the bags of cat litter.

"Hello Kitty, huh? I think my niece watches that show."

Sam grinned. "Your niece is one cool cat."

Lancer rolled his eyes and watched as Sam loaded the bags of litter onto the cash register.

"Um...that sure is a lot of litter." The clerk commented as he rang up the prices and handed Sam her change. Sam twitched her nose.

"I have a bladder problem, so I go through these like that!" She snapped her fingers and lugged her load outside. She grinned as she heard Lancer's laughter behind her and the poor clerk's flustered stammer of disbelief.

Danny and Tucker grinned at watch other, hiding the PDA behind their backs.

Sam scowled as she watched the latest video on YouTube, 'Hello Kitty Has A Bladder Problem'. One million hits.

Damn PDA's and the tech-geeks who film everything with halfa's cheering them on!

**Chicken score: Tucker: 2, Sam: 3, Danny: 1. **

**Check out my Ben 10 fic, 'A Bored Ben Equals Trouble'.**

**Cheap advertising. It's a beautiful thing. :)**


	34. Rainbows and Leprechauns

**Rainbows and Leprechauns**

"Hello Kitty." Paulina giggled as she walked past the annoyed Sam.

"Thanks a lot, guys."

Danny snickered. "That's the game, man."

Sam smirked. "Speaking of which, I dare you to dress as a leprechaun and one as a rainbow and put on a little skit."

"I call the leprechaun!" Tucker shouted, and ran off before Danny could get him in a headlock and make him reconsider.

"Aw, man. How the hell do you dress up as a rainbow?" Danny gripped as he shoved past Sam to find his costume. Sam smirked and headed to science, eager to see what her friends would do.

Sam twirled her lettuce across the plastic tray, glancing at the clock. Any minute now...

The cafeteria suddenly went black, and two spotlights began to swirl around the buzzing room.

"Uuuuuugh."

Sam giggled at the collective groans of Lancer, Testlaff, Poluka and their Principal. This was gonna be good.

"Aye! Where is me gold?"

Tucker, decked out in a green coat, green skinny jeans, a green top hat, and those funky shoes with the little bells on them. A beard covered his face, and a pipe hung from his mouth.

Sam pounded the table as her sides ached. Four chairs screeched against the floor and a teary Sam glanced up to see three smirking teachers and one amused principal sit down beside her.

"Really?" Lancer asked.

Sam was about to respond when one of the spotlights moved to the cafeteria balcony.

"OH MY GOD!" Sam toppled out of her chair, howling and holding her stomach while her teachers and principal held their heads in their hands and tried to keep themselves in control.

Danny was wearing nothing but his underwear, his body covered in orange, violet, red, yellow, green, pink and blue paint, holding a black pot of gold.

"You want the gold? You must come to the end of the rainbow, laddy."

Tucker struggled to keep himself from laughing. "Me gold! I shall journey to the end of the rainbow!" He jumped up and landed on the A-Lister table, upturning the mashed potatoes onto his letter jacket.

"My jacket! It's ruined!" Dash wailed.

"So is your face, dear lad!" Tucker cackled as he leapt from table to table, kissing Val on the hand and tipping punch over Paulina's new purse. He spotted Sam's table and made sure to pay a visit.

"You are going to pay for this, lassie!" Tucker said before jumping up and grabbing the metal railing that lead to the top of the balcony, where Danny was prancing about.

"Leprechauns are coming! The leprechauns are coming!" He shouted, waving the gold in the air.

"Imma coming, gold!" Tucker cried, scaling the railings. Danny leaned over and shook a purple fist.

"You want the gold? You can't handle the gold!" The slick paint had not dried, and the plastic pot full of metal coins fell and struck Tucker on the head, causing him to fall three feet in a painful heap on the tile floor.

Danny whooped, side-stepping out of the room and waving his arms about. "Peace and love, children!"

Lancer took a deep breath and went to help Danny find a way to get the paint off his body and hair. Testlaff snickered and jogged over to aid Tucker. Helen shook her head and went to calm the uproarious students. Poluka raised an eyebrow at the hysterical Sam and went to calm her down.

As Helen tried to settle her students, she wondered why she hadn't expelled the troublesome trio yet.

Then she remembered.

They were lots of fun to have around.


	35. Driving People Batty

**Oceanbreeze7**** suggestion! Imma having fun with this :D**

**Driving People Batty**

Sam and Tucker watched as Danny scrubbed the last of red paint of his body. Tucker handed him his backpack and shook his head.

"That was humiliating."

Sam started to giggle. Mr. Poluka, along with Mr. Lancer, had returned the cleaning supplies back to the janitor's closet. Poluka moaned. "I just got her to calm down..."

Tucker smirked. "She won't be laughing for much longer. I dare you-"

"NO!" Lancer and Poluka shouted, placing their hand over their ears. "We do NOT need to hear this." The two teachers hurried back to their classes before they heard something they didn't want to hear.

Tucker laughed. "I hope they take the elevators today."

"I am going to KILL Tucker." Danny seethed as he frowned at Sam. "How the heck do you do that?"

"It's in my blood." Sam replied.

Tucker had dared them to dress as BATS and hang from the elevator of the school. The school only had two floors, but it was mandatory for all schools to have at least one. The lazy kids who didn't feel like climbing two flights of stairs often snuck a ride in. And the teachers used it often.

Sam was wearing all black, and she had attached bat wings to her arms that now encased her body. She had put in her fangs and she hung from the ceiling of the elevator with great skill.

"Just fly up."

Danny widened his eyes. "I wish I could, but UNFORTUNATELY, it's NOT HUMANLY POSSIBLE."

Sam followed Danny's jerking gaze towards a security camera in the corner. She winced. "Yeah. I wish I could fly too."

Grunting, Danny jumped and grabbed the metal railing that made the ceiling of the elevator. Yanking himself up, he swung his legs through the gap and successfully hung upside down.

"Phew."

Sam shushed him as the elevator doors slid open. Danny nearly shouted with joy as Dash and Kwan entered the elevator, laughing.

Snickering, Danny prodded Dash in the back. Dash turned around and...screamed. **Well, duh. If you saw two kids hanging from an elevator dressed as bats I'd freak out. **

Sam hissed, showing off her fangs. Danny snarled.

"How DARE you disturb our resting place!"

They hammered on the doors until they opened. The two jocks fell over each other in an attempt to escape the demon elevator.

Sam laughed. "I think Kwan peed himself. Oh, here comes another one!"

Lancer entered, muttering to himself. "I do NOT want to know what those kids are up too..."

"Then don't turn around."

Surprised, Lancer whirled around to see two dark figures grinning at him, fangs flashing.

"GREAT SCOTT!"

Danny laughed. "Hi, Mr. Lancer."

Holding a hand over his pounding heart, he closed his eyes. "Why me? How'd you kids get up there, anyway?"

Sam flashed her fangs. "Like I said before, it's in my blood."

The elevator door opened, and Pete Poluka walked in.

"Hello, Will-AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He stumbled backward. Unfortunately, the elevator stopped at the base of the stairs. Danny and Sam winced as their science teacher tumbled down a flight of stairs.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry SORRY!" Danny and Sam cried as they let go of the railings and hurried down the stairs to aid their annoyed science professor.

Lancer shook his head and stepped out of the elevator, but not before taping a 'Out of Order' sign on the doors, just to be safe, then he followed the guilt-stricken students to Pete.


	36. Swimming with the Penguins

**Oceanbreeze7**** suggestion! Again! :D**

**Swimming with the Penguins**

Danny, Sam and Tucker shuffled after the rest of their class. Lancer had taken them to the zoo for some sort of project that Poluka assigned, but he was resting with a broken leg due to...an unfortunate incident.

"Think Poluka would mind if we visited him after school?" Sam asked, kicking a loose pebble.

Tucker snorted. "If I were him, I'd want to get away from us for as long as possible."

"So it's settled. We'll visit him after this boring class trip."

Danny lazily glanced around the crowded zoo and his icy blue eyes came upon the penguin exhibit. Grinning slyly, he turned to his two best friends.

"I dare you to swim with the penguins."

"Are you insane?" Sam cried.

"Yeah, man. We just sent our science teacher rolling down the stairs three days ago."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "So are you BOTH using chickens?"

Tucker scowled. "You KNOW I have a fear of penguins!"

Danny smiled innocently. "I had no idea."

Sam whooped. "I'm in the lead! YES!"

"Love birds."

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

Lancer turned around and raised an eyebrow. Tucker looked furious, Sam looked victorious and Danny looked amused...

"OH NO!"

Smiling apologetically, Sam waved before darting off towards the penguin house. Lancer glared at her two best friends.

"PLEASE tell me Samantha is not on her way to free every animal in this zoo."

Tucker snorted. "She can do that any day. This is MUCH more entertaining."

That does not make me feel better. Lancer thought.

Sam snuck through the crowd until she found the maintenance guy with a penguin on his shirt, She carefully slipped behind him as he was scolding a group of kids, She picked the key out of his pocket and quietly opened the door.

Sam shivered at the icy conditions and locked the door behind her. Creeping down the musty and damp hall she finally found the entrance to the penguins. Spotting a parka on a hook by the door, she snagged the fluffy white coat and threw it over her shoulders.

Lancer scanned his charges and grew increasingly panicked when the Goth did not appear in his sight.

Suddenly, loud shouts and laughter caught his attention. He whirled around...and groaned.

Sam stood atop an iceberg, penguins squawking around her. She waved to the crowd and dived daintily into the freezing water. Sam coughed as the cold shocked her bones, but she shook it off and swam under the water alongside the penguins.

This is pretty cool! Sam thought happily.

A garbled shout that sounded a lot like Danny's pulled her to the surface. Danny and Tucker were leaning over the guardrails, grinning; Tucker pulled a gummy bat out of a plastic bag and tossed in the air. Sam jumped up and caught it in her mouth, clapping her hands together along the cheers.

"MS. MANSON!"

Smiling sheepishly, Sam waved to her English teacher reached her arms out. Danny and Tucker grabbed them and pulled her out of the water pit.

Sam shivered, her legs numb and lips purple...although not from her lipstick. Lancer shook his head and handed her a blanket. Sam wrapped the warmness around her and grinned.

"Thanks."

A shout came from across the bricked path. "THE PENGUINS ARE LOOSE!"

"Samantha..."

Sam widened her violet eyes. "I must have forgotten to close the doors. Silly me."

Please let this be over soon. Lancer thought. I can't much more of these headaches.

**Chicken Score: Tucker: 1, Sam: 3, Danny: 1**

**THE END IS NEAR!**


	37. Kitty Kitty

**Phantom Phanatic**** suggestion!**

**Kitty Kitty**

Sam shouldered her purple backpack as she shuffled out of detention. Danny and Tucker grinned at her.

Sam scowled. "You won't be smiling after today. I dare you to dress up as cats and you can only say 'meow' for the rest of the day."

"Sure. Why not." Tucker smiled. "We only have half the day left, and I can speak for all of us when I say we have no shred of dignity left."

"You got that right." Danny and Sam said in unison. Danny sighed and grabbed Tucker's arm, dragging him off to the drama department. Sam giggled and headed to Lancer's class. She was in the lead. Today, she was going to make Danny or Tucker lose a chicken. Heck, maybe both. No matter what.

Lancer banged his head on his desk when Samantha walked in without her best friends. "Let me guess, dare time?"

"Dare time. It's gonna be great!" Sam said happily.

The bell rang just as two students hurried through the door.

"Meow." Tucker said as he slipped into his seat.

"Meow." Danny agreed.

Lancer just stared. Both boys wore black turtlenecks and black pants. White gloves and white socks were painted to look like paws with claws. Mascara whiskers and pink blush noses made the class double over in hysterics. Lancer shook his head and tossed his lesson for the day aside.

Why bother?

Sam sighed in annoyance. All through Lancer's class, they had mewed, meowed and purred at every question. When Sam tossed Tucker's PDA out the window, he had simply hissed at her and climbed out to retrieve it. When she 'accidently' released Skulker, Danny had meowed loudly and hurried off to catch the hunter before he left the school premises.

What would make them crack?

Sam watched as Valerie chatted with Star against the far banks of lockers. Although she was no longer popular, Star still talked with her now and then. The other A-Listers never knew, of course. Sam thought for a moment. It pained her to do this, but it was just what she needed to win.

And gain two personal slaves for a month.

Danny and Tucker rolled their eyes at yet another flash of a cell. Sam was SO going down after this.

"Hey, guys. What's with the outfits?"

They simply mewed.

Come on. Sam thought impatiently. The bell was about to ring, and then they were off scot-free!

"So, Danny..."

Fifty seconds...

"I was just wondering if, you know, if you weren't busy or anything..."

Thirty five seconds...Sam gripped a fistful of hair in agitation.

"...do you maybe, I don't know, go to a movie or something tomorrow?"

"WHAT?"

Sam screamed triumphantly, jumping out from her hiding spot among the recycling bins and whooped happily.

"!"Tucker dropped to his knees in agony just as the bell rang.

Valerie looked spooked. "Sam said you wanted to do something tonight, but I guess we can...reschedule." She hurried to her locker in confusion.

Lancer poked his head into the hallway to see what the commotion was about, and laughed.

Tucker lay face-first on the floor, devastated and furious, while Sam victory danced around the hallway, cheering as Danny high fived her.

"FINAL TWO, BABY!"

Lancer smiled. Pete, Lorrain and Helen would love to hear about this. Who needed TV?

This was better than any game show.

**That's right, folks. Tucker is out of the game! Who will win? Danny or Sam? Will Lancer's headaches ever go away? Will Tucker recover from such a horrific defeat?**

**Find out next time on,**

**THE ULTIMATE DARE OFF!**

**...I always wanted to that.**

**I feel so complete now.**


	38. GoKartingMario Style

**Oceanbreeze7**** suggestion! I was laughing so hard when I read this idea...**

**GoKarting...Mario Style**

Tucker scowled. It was SO not fair. But he was not done yet.

Sam tapped a pencil against her desk while Lancer listed the details of tomorrow's day trip to the Amity Park Fair. "Let's see, I dare-"

"I don't THINK so."

Surprised, Sam and Danny turned toward Tucker, who was glaring at them.

"What's the fun of only ONE person doing the dare? Besides, I deserve to have some sort of part in this game."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Does doing four months of non-stop dares not count?"

"Hey, I got out because of a dirty trick." Sam smiled apologetically. "So, why don't I give the rest of the dares until one of you lose? Or go insane. Whichever comes first."

Sam sighed, thinking it over. "Well, I guess I owe that much...it would be more fun for both of us to do the dares. And since Tucker is pretty ticked at the both of us, he certainly won't be playing favourites."

Satisfied, Tucker nodded. "Then it's settled. I dare you to hijack the GoKarts at the Amity Fair and race around town. Ya know Mario style."

Danny glared at Sam. "Nice one, Sam."

Sam shrugged. "Well...Lancer should get a laugh. Or a heart attack...I hope a laugh."

Lancer carefully watched his students disperse around the bustling fair. He had given them two hours to goof off before they met at the farming exhibit.

Until then, he would be keeping a close eye on Daniel and Samantha.

Tucker smirked as Danny loaded himself into a black and silver GoKart, and Sam in a purple and silver one. Danny nervously glanced at the carnie, who was fiddling with the radio, while Tucker snuck into the control booth.

Getting the signal that Tucker had shut off the ride for a bit, Danny turned the supporting pole that attached the GoKart to the ceiling and removed as noiselessly as possible. Then he removed the Kart from the tracks, and then repeated the process with Sam's Kart.

Job done, Tucker went to the sidelines to watch the action.

An outraged shout sent Lancer running to the GoKarts. He watched in shock as Samantha and Daniel tore through the guardrails and straight onto the road, sparks flying behind them.

"MANSON! FENTON!"

Lancer whirled around to see a satisfied Tucker grinning.

"Mr. Foley...what are they DOING?"

"Having a GoKart race, of course!"

"The finish line?"

"Casper High. Where else?"

Lancer groaned, and pulled out his cell phone. Someone would have to tend to the injuries of his demented students.

The wind rushing through raven hair, Danny glanced backwards to see Sam gaining on him. Dodging cars and bicycles, he sped downtown, where he intended to take a shortcut through Amity Mall.

Sam narrowed her eyes as she thought of a way to beat Danny to Casper High. Cutting through the park should give her an edge.

Danny roared through the double glass doors. "LOOK OUT!" He screamed as people dived out of his, shopping bags flying.

"SORRY!" He called as he zoomed up the escalator, sending shoppers diving over the rails and into the prickly fake plants below.

He reached the top floor and hung a right, and down the down escalator. He spotted a box of old banana peels sitting by the grocers, and swiped it as he sped past. This would come in handy.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Sam shouted as she tore through the middle of a football game. Players swore as their foots got run over.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" One player cried as he toppled backwards and watched in shock as Sam sped past him.

"I am TRYING to win a race. Gawsh!"

Danny blasted out the doors and down the highway, and few miles down Sam came up behind him from the park entrance. Grinning, Danny removed some banana peels and flung them over his shoulder.

"MARIO!" He shouted before rounding the corner.

"YOU JERK!" Sam watched in horror as a few cars ahead of her skidded on the peels, turning sideways and knocking into each other. Danny had obviously known a banana peel wouldn't do much damage, but the cars created a barrier that made it impossible to pass.

"Aw!" Sam glanced at the shoulder and noted that it was blocked due to construction.

"Screw it." Sam plunged through, construction workers screaming curses as the wet tar blasted onto their clothes and all over the stalled cars.

"I'm gonna win!" Danny whooped as the school came into sight. As well as three nervous teachers and principal, and one smug Tucker.

"Crap."

Surprised, Danny whirled around to see Sam frowning at the crowd.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"I went through the construction..."

Danny glanced at the tar soaked Kart and hair. "You'll want to see a barber after this..."

"Thanks." Sam said with an eye roll before pulling ahead of him.

"Hey!"

Then it happened.

Tucker clamped two hands over his mouth as Danny hit a pothole, his Kart swerving into Sam's and sending them both flying from their Karts and landing in a heap at the teacher's feet.

Lancer sighed. "I knew there would be injuries..."

Pete shook his head and gestured to his car. "Give me a hand William. We can drive them in my car."

Lorrain studied the smoking Kart wreck. "Come on Foley. You're helping me getting these into shape."

"Why me?" Tucker whined.

"Cause it was YOUR idiotic idea in the first place!"

"Aw, man." Tucker grumbled as he followed his gym teacher towards the disaster.

Helen called the hospital to forewarn them about a couple of patients involved in a 'bike accident'. William and Pete helped the moaning Sam and Danny into the car and roared to the hospital. Unsure of what to do, she realized she better get to the fair.

William's freshman class was NOT one you ever wanted to leave unattended.

The immaturity level was unbelievable.

**Hope everyone's ok with Tucker dishing out the dares. I thought it'd be easier for me...and fun for you! Remember, YOU decide the winner. I have a poll on my account, so majority rules.**


	39. Bieber Fever and Hannah Mania

**pieisdelicious**** suggestion and AquaAngel13 suggestion! That's right, a mix of two :D Now, I have nothing against Bieber or Hannah, or their fans. No disrespect intended. I am simply one of those people who miss the days of Recess, Fillmore, Weekenders, Kim Possible, and all those shows which I spent many a hour watching. I shall, and always will be, an animation nut.**

**I do not own Hannah Montana, any of those shows mentioned above. That belongs to Disney.**

**I do not own Wal-Mart...I don't know who does, to be honest.**

**Finally, I do not own Justin Bieber or his song 'Baby'.**

**Bieber Fever and Hannah Mania**

Tucker coughed as he waved a cloud of chalk dust out of his face. This was ridiculous. It wasn't like he DID the dare. He simply suggested it. This was apparently worth two weeks of cleaning chalk brushes while Danny and Sam were on litter patrol.

"Hey, Tuck."

Tucker glanced up to see Danny and Sam walking toward him.

"Whatcha listening too?"

Before the techno-geek could stop them, Danny had ripped out the white ear buds and shared one with Sam. After a few seconds they both fell on the ground howling with laughter.

"Jus-Justin Bieber? Seriously?" Sam choked.

Tucker scowled and grabbed his mp3 back. "Keep laughing. Cause you're going to dress up as Bieber." He pointed at the red faced Danny. "And YOU are going to dress up as Hannah Montana."

Sam gasped. "But my entire life has been dedicated to the downfall of the blond Disney icon!"

"Too bad. I call the shots now. I will see in the proper attire the day of the Street Fair. Which is tomorrow morning. See you there." Tucker whirled around and stormed off singing 'Baby' at the top of his lungs.

Danny studied himself in the mirror the next morning with distaste. Blond, shaggy hair replaced his raven locks. He had had to dye and style his all night so his parents would not have time to force him to change it. A grey hoodie over a white tee with the initials J.B hung on his back, and baggy jeans with a gold chain belt. Finally, a West 49 hat perched atop the messy blond locks and large black sunglasses hid his baby blues. As long as the glasses stayed on, no one should know it was him.

Sam snarled at her reflection. A bright purple and pink sequined tank top hugged her waist, and she struggled to move in skin-tight skinny jeans and purple heeled boots. The last accessory, besides the dozens of chunky bracelets and necklaces, was that accursed blond wig.

As sickening as it was, she had found the Hannah wig at Wal-Mart.

Tucker stood amongst the crowd, idly watching the parade while he waited for his friends to meet him.

"Tucker."

Tucker turned around and jumped in shock. Hannah? No, upon closer inspection he realized it was Sam.

"No way! I didn't even recognize you! That death stare of yours is what got you found out." Tucker laughed hysterically as a slumped Danny shuffled over, glad that no one was paying attention to him.

"If you were still in the game, Tucker, you would be SO dead." Danny threatened.

Tucker giggled and handed over his sunglasses to 'Hannah', who snatched them from his hands and slapped them on her face.

"Well Tuck, we're done, so if you don't mind-"

"HEY EVERYBODY! IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!"

Hundreds of teenage girls whirled around, and screamed. To them, it really did look like Bieber.

Shouting for his life, Danny swore at Tucker before tearing down the road, trying in vain to outrun the stampede of star-struck girls.

Sam widened her violet eyes behind the sunglasses. "Tucker, I SWEAR-"

"AND HANNAH WOULD LIKE TO SING A LITTLE SONG!"

Sam reached up to remove the tinted glasses and show the world the violent death stare ever created, but was stopped by Tucker.

"Nah uh. Refusing to sing results in a chicken." The techno-geek sang.

Before Sam could threaten the smug Tucker within an inch of his life, she was hustled down towards the wooden stage at the base of the park.

Sam hesitated at the microphone. Should she throw her opinions out the window and promote the one person she despised?

After a moment of thinking Sam scowled and tossed the microphone to the ground. "I use a chicken."

A confused murmur came up through the crowd. With a sigh, Sam removed the glasses and wig and tossed them into the audience, smirking at the cries of horror and disgust that followed.

A roar of outrage came from about twenty yards from where an angry crowd was about to whip Sam into the lake. The Hannah-Crowd turned to watch a PO'd crowd of girls chasing a terrified Danny, who was being pelted with rocks and cell phones. Sam noted he no longer had his sunglasses, and the jacket had been torn. Which meant that one lucky girl had caught up to the fleeing Danny, only to find it was not the Bieber star she had been expecting.

As Sam fled from the angry Hannah crowd, Tucker had scaled a tree to avoid and watch the chaos unfolding before him.

It felt good to be the one dishing the dares and laughing at the misfortunes.

**Chicken score: Danny- 1, Sam- 2**


	40. Ticked Off Hockey Players

**Oceanbreeze7**** suggestion! **

**Ticked Off Hockey Players**

Tucker shuffled towards school when he came upon a sign advertising the annual Amity Hockey Game: Penguins vs. Wolves. Interesting...

Danny scowled as he and Sam snuck through an open window. "I can't believe Tucker!"

He hauled Sam over the sill with a grunt. Sam sighed, lugging a large green duffle and cardboard box behind her. "Well, we said he could give us the dares, and we have to pay the price. I think I dislocated my shoulder when that Hannah-Fan tackled me."

Danny shivered as he and Sam snuck through the equipment room of Amity Arena, out the wooden door and onto the ice rink, slipping and sliding.

"We are SO dead." Sam grumbled.

Tucker made sure to grab a front row seat as the spectators began to file in. People looked in confusion at the green pup tent that had been set up smack dab in the middle of the rink. Their confusion grew when Sam and Danny crawled out, clad in white parkas, snow pants, fake fur boots, hats and gloves.

Sam glanced nervously at the crowd of hockey spectators. "I can't believe Tucker dared us to camp out in the middle of the most important hockey game of the season!"

"I'm more worried about the riot that may occur."

Tucker noticed the referee about to confront the intruders. "I don't think so." Tucker pulled out his PDA and hacked into the arena's PA system.

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE AMITY PARK PENGUINS!" He bellowed into the small speakers, grinning satisfaction as the crowd of hockey players spilled out onto the rink.

"AND THE TIMBERVILLE WOLVES!"

_We really need to change our team's name._ Tucker thought.

"Hey!"

"What the-"

"What are you DOING?"

"Are you insane?"

Insults and swears echoed through the arena as both teams tripped over Danny and Tucker, who were sitting stone still, wincing at each bodily impact.

Bobby Monroe, Amity Park's number one player and a shoe-in for the NHL, was going full speed, when he rammed into Danny. He flew through the air, and landed with a loud and ear-splitting crunch.

Everyone froze as they watched Bobby moan in pain, clutching his ankle. "I-I think I broke it!"

Sam and Danny looked at each other in horror as angry Penguins began to descend on them.

"You morons!"

"We just lost without even starting!"

"You are SO dead!"

"You ruined Bobby's hockey career!"

"Say your prayers, losers."

Sam and Danny fled for their lives, cowering against swinging hockey sticks and flying helmets. Tucker howled with laughter as his friends were getting bashed on. It took three referee's, two coaches, and half the crowd just to pull Danny and Sam from the bottom of the dog pile, bruised, bloody, and beaten.

_Well. _Tucker thought with a shudder._ Looks like I'm paying a visit to the hospital today. Ugh. Those two better appreciate what I go through just for them._

Needless to say, Tucker didn't get out of that hospital bruise-free.


	41. Vegetarian Meets Beef

**Rachpop suggestion! Chapter's a bit short.**

**Vegetarian Meets Beef**

Sam and Danny glared at Tucker, who glared at them in return. A nasty black eye had formed on Tucker's left eye, and Sam and Danny were covered in scratches and bruises.

Sam pulled out a paper bag that held a garden salad, complete with onions, carrots, eggplant, celery, cucumber, tomatoes, cream cheese, lettuce and green peppers. Danny was lazily pushing a Sloppy Joe around his red plastic tray.

The dare came seconds before Danny was about to take a bite of his meaty lunch.

"I dare you, Sam to eat Danny's lunch. Danny, you have to eat Sam's lunch."

Sam's fork clattered on the table, face paler than normal. Tucker sat back, smug, and Danny wanted to cheer.

He could eat veggies, no prob.

But Sam eating meat? Not in a million years.

Danny pulled the vegetarians bowl in front of him, and put a forkful of cheese and peppers. Tucker turned green at the massive intake of leafy greens and healthy veggies. Sam stared in dismay and disgust at the saucy, beef patty that sat in front of her. She picked it up and slowly brought it to her mouth.

The beef patty froze mere inches from her mouth. The idea of eating a once-living creature was so disgusting, Sam had to barf.

The sight of Sam barfing made Tucker throw up in his red beret. He wiped his mouth and threw his 'barf bag' across the room...which landed on Dash's head.

Now, having someone else's puke trickle down your neck is pretty disgusting. Disgusting enough to make DASH throw up...right on Kwan's jacket.

Soon a chain reaction started, until the cafeteria was no the vomiteria. Half the school went home early to clean up and rest, including Sam.

A very amused and slightly disgusted Lancer handed a mop and bucket to Tucker and Danny, who had the honour of cleaning the puke-infested cafeteria.

The only thing that made it worth was that Sam was down another chicken. It was now sudden death.

And Danny and Sam were both determined to win the title, and two personal slaves.

No matter what they had to do.

**Chicken score: Danny: 1, Sam: 1**

**This is it, guys. I want a mind-blowing dare. Something extreme. Something to end this story with a bang!**

**After all, only one will win :)**


	42. Cheerleaders Gone Wild

**Clinky48**** suggestion! I'm not ready to end this story quite yet :P**

**Cheerleaders Gone Wild**

Tucker scowled as he hammered against the metal door of his locker. Dash had tossed him in-AGAIN-after first period. He had been trying to get out for at least ten minutes when the door was wrenched open and Tucker fell face-first on the tiled floor.

"Again?"

Sam hauled Tucker to his feet. "Look who's talking. Danny, you've been tossed in your own locker so many times it's practically your second home."

Danny glared, but said nothing.

Tucker simmered for a bit before an idea flashed through his mind. One that would make Dash pay and Danny humiliated.

"I dare you to be cheerleaders at the Homecoming game this Friday."

Danny stared. "Are you crazy? Paulina would never in a million years let ME be a cheerleader."

"And I would NEVER become a cheerleader." Sam snapped.

"Well, it's your call. After all, there are two personal slaves on the line."

That did it. After school Sam trudged to the gym where the cheerleaders were holding tryout for a replacement for Star's broken ankle.

Paulina did a double take when the Goth slipped through the doors. "PLEASE tell me your not here to try out."

Sam wished she could say yes, but instead tossed her bag across the floor and crossed her arms. "No, I'm here to try out. And you have to let me."

Paulina, knowing that Casper High stated everyone was able to try out for any sport or activity, reluctantly nodded.

Nine cheerleaders and one on crutches watched in awe and disbelief as Sam easily did three perfect cartwheels in a row, a somersault, and a backflip with no difficulties.

Paulina chewed on the end of her pen while Sam waited expectantly. This loser was good, but she would disrupt the social order of Casper High.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're not what we're looking for."

"On the contrary. I think Manson is perfect for a temporary replacement."

Sam groaned softly as Testlaff stood at the far end of the gym, an impressed expression on her face. She would have gotten off scot-free, but no. Her gym teacher had to intervene.

Paulina gritted her teeth, and silently handed over Star's uniform, much to the ailed cheerleader's horror.

Sam stared at the red and white uniform with distaste before speaking. "I'll join, but only if my friend can too."

"Geek, that would mean sitting one of my girls out on Friday, and that is not-"

"Sanchez."

Closing her eyes, Paulina wondered why this had to happen on the most important game of the season. "All right. Your 'friend' can join. But she had BETTER be good."

Sam walked out of the gym, noting that Tucker was SO asking for it.

It was Friday, the day of the big game. Casper High was so football focused that they had their own football stadium. The steel bleachers were packed; parents, teachers and students come to support their team. The stadium lights lit up the night sky, and keyed-up football players were getting last minute pep talks from their hyper coaches.

Danny peered out into the crowded stadium. "Sam, I don't think this is going to work."

Sam pulled her black hair into a full ponytail and sighed at the red and white skirt that hugged her hips, and the white sweater with Casper High's logo gave her little warmth.

"It better work. My mother hit the roof with glee when she heard I was a cheerleader. If you blow it, my father will place a restraining order on you...again."

Danny fixed the blond wig into place. Sam had pinned it over his raven locks with an assortment of pins. Blush, lip gloss and mascara dusted his face. The uniform had fit perfectly, much to his mortification. The only needed was a pair of the fake boobs Tucker had kept. Sicko.

Sam studied Danny critically. "Not bad. Glad to see you shaved your legs."

Danny scowled. "I can't believe you trimmed my eyebrows! They look-"

"Feminine? That's the point. They'll grow back, and you can just say you burned them off by accident. As for the legs, you'll be wearing jeans for a while."

"I'm going to kill Tucker."

"Me too. But first, we need to get through this. Here's the story: You are Daniela, my friend from out of town. You came for a visit, and heard from me that they were looking for temporary cheerleaders and wanted to try. Got it?"

"But I can't do a cartwheel or any of that stuff! I mean, I can, but that'll arouse suspicion. I mean, puny Fenton doing a backflip?"

Sam face palmed. "But you WON'T be Danny Fenton! You'll be Daniela Tona-Fena."

Danny was not calmed. "But what if something happens? What is-"

Sam held out her hand. "Ok, you're the flyer. This means all you'll have to do are a few flips mid-air and the splits." She noted the sudden pale complexion. "Just go with it."

Paulina stuck her head in the open doorway of the cheerleader dressing room. The rest were waiting down on the field, leaving Sam to prep Danny. "Hurry up! The game is about to start!"

Sticking her tongue out after the raven hair disappeared; Sam glared at Daniela before storming her way to the field, Daniela lagging behind her. "DON'T mess this up."

Tucker sat, front and center, PDA poised in his hand. He grinned broadly as Sam and a 'mystery' blond pranced their way onto the pristine grass field, and began their cheers.

Daniela tensed every time 'she' was thrown in the air, only breathing when she was caught by her cheer-mates. Sam did a backflip and landed in the splits.

All was going well. Daniela was caught with each toss, and Sam did each flip, split and jump perfectly.

That's when it happened.

Three of the players thought it would be hilarious to steal the other team's mascot. This happened to be goat. The goat, named Rocky, had been kept in the laundry room for about a day, being fed and hidden by various teammates. Rocky, now suffering from cabin fever went crazy, ramming the door until it broke of the hinges.

The panicked shouts could be heard in the stadium, where confused murmuring followed suit. The murmuring was followed by screaming when Rocky burst onto the field, snorting and stomping. He rammed himself into Dash, who had just about to score the winning touchdown.

Instead, the ball flew to the other side of the field and into the hands of the enemy. Not willing to give up this chance, the boy raced to the touchdown line and scored HIS team's winning point.

The football players, including Dash, and cheerleader bolted, vaulting the guardrails and landing in the high-rise bleachers, not caring about the defeat, only about the demented goat.

Rocky, now even more agitated by the screams, charged across the field and trampled Daniela, who had not yet reached the bleachers. Sam pulled Daniela up as the goat doubled back and charged again. This time, Sam and Daniela both went down.

The blond wig flew through the air, pins scattering in the plush grass, revealing a humiliated Danny in a skirt and makeup.

Rocky, blinded by the blond hair piece, zigzagged through the field until it rammed into the wall, knocking itself out cold.

There was silence. Then loud cheering as Tucker stood up and whooped loudly.

"Not bad for a half-time show!"

Lancer, who was sitting in the fifth row, could not help but clap along with the rest of the crowd as he watched a vet slip onto the scene and aid the unconscious goat. Sam and Danny bowed and raced for the parking lot, followed by a furious Paulina and Dash, who didn't believe for a minute that this was planned.

Tucker, who had gotten secret revenge and quality blackmail, settled back and watched the chaos.

He never knew chaos could be so entraining when you weren't the one causing it.

**This was a long one, but I enjoyed writing it. :)**


	43. Swimming with the Sharks

**Phantom Phanatic suggestion! I do not own the Disney Store.**

**Swimming with the Sharks**

Tucker smothered a snicker as Danny and Sam walked out of the principal's office. "So, what's the verdict?"

Danny glowered. "One week detention and we have to apologize to Paulina. Thanks."

"Don't be thanking me yet. I dare you and Sam to swim with the sharks dressed as mermaids."

Danny gasped. "Are you insane? Do you want us to die?"

"Besides, where would we find sharks?" Sam asked.

Tucker crossed his arms and smiled. "Well, Poluka managed to book two sharks for his demonstration on aquarium life. Their being stored in the football stadium-"

"-which Danny and I are banned from for at least three months." Sam pointed out.

Tucker ignored her. "The sharks are vegetarian sharks. They don't eat meat, but water plant life. You won't be in any danger."

Sam hesitated, but found herself agreeing as she noted Danny's pale face. "I'm in." Danny froze, and silently nodded. Sam sighed. She should have known. There was no way Danny was going to give up this easy.

Tucker peered through the window of the science lab. Empty. He carefully jimmied the lock and lifted the window open and slipped through. He shuffled over to Poluka's desk and picked the lock until the wooden drawer slid open.

"I wonder how good of a criminal I'd be." Tucker mused as he shifted through the mass of paper, pencils, paper clips and folders until he found a set of silver keys. Tucker studied them for a moment. Would Poluka really just leave the keys to a shark tank in his desk drawers? And with certain students around...Tucker knew that if it were him, he would never leave those keys out of his sight.

The brass knob began to jiggle, and Tucker quickly grabbed the keys and shoved them in his pocket. It would have to do. He slammed the drawer shut, dove out the window and slammed it shut just as the door creaked open.

"I think I like the cheerleader uniform better."

Sam glanced at Danny as she fixed her hair. Danny wasn't wearing a shirt, or shoes or socks. The only thing he wore was a green blanket modified to look like a merman tail. He had even sprinkled it with glitter to make it look like it was covered in scales.

"You look fine. Besides, mermaids wear more than mermen. It took me two hours to get all this stuff together."

Sam glanced at herself at her reflection on the aquarium glass. Her raven hair was pinned up with a plastic sea shell clip. A turquoise shell bra was used as a bikini top. A sparkly green skirt, that covered her feet, was used as her own tail. Her nails were painted glitter turquoise and a conch necklace hung from a gold chain around her neck.

"Where'd you get that top?"

Sam managed a smile. "Believe it or not, at the Disney Store."

"Hey, guys!"

Tucker hurried in, panting. "I don't know how much time we have before Poluka notices the keys are missing, so you better hurry up."

Danny nervously glanced at the clear blue water, and the two, small grey sharks that were swimming around. Tucker climbed the steel ladder attached to the one side and opened the top.

Sam took a deep breath and climbed the ladder. She hauled her torso over the black edge and plunged into the icy water. Danny moaned and hurriedly followed.

The sharks fin grazed Danny's arm, which was already covered in goose-bumps. He shuddered and watched as Sam easily sliced through the water, swimming alongside the other shark. They surfaced at the same time.

"Aren't you even scared?" Danny asked in awe.

Sam laughed. "No! Tucker was right, they're vegetarian sharks. Besides, I would've thought the big bad ghost protector wasn't afraid of anything."

Danny blushed. "Yeah, well, sharks are an exception."

"Hey, if you guys are done flirting, then you can come out now. I gotta return these keys pronto!"

Glaring, Sam and Danny exited the tank, dripping. Danny turned to head to the change rooms only to hear a startled yelp behind him. Surprised, Danny turned to see Sam dunking Tucker into the tank, his PDA falling onto the grass around the glass tank. Sam pulled the cover over and locked it into place, swinging the silver key around her finger.

Tucker popped his blue face above the icy water, hammering on the glass cover in anger. Sam smirked and waved Danny to follow her.

"Sam, are you sure we should leave him like that?"

Sam laughed. "Don't worry. I'll let him out after we change."

Far back in the bleachers, Pete Poluka chuckled. This ought to teach his student from breaking into his desk and stealing his stuff.


	44. The Final Showdown

**pieisdelicious suggestion! Ok, guys. This is it. The final showdown. I did not choose who I wanted to win. I went by the votes on my profile. I'm excited :D I do not own DP or the song Barbie Girl.**

**The Final Showdown**

"I dare you to jump of the tallest building, bungee jumping, singing Barbie Girl, dressed as clowns AND holding rubber chickens."

Sam frowned. "How will this decide who wins?"

Tucker smiled. "The one that hits the landing pad last is the loser."

This was it. Principal Ishiyama had had it with their 'life-threatening' dares, and threatened to call their parents if they did anything related to their dare contest again. So, Tucker had come up with the ultimate dare for them to perform, and the last person to complete it would lose.

Danny was grim. "When and where?"

"The tallest building in Amity Park is Amity Tower. I'll see you there today at noon. I'll bring everything. Good luck."

Noon had come, and Danny and Sam arrived. Tucker handed them rainbow wigs, puffy pants, squeaky noses, and big red shoes. Danny flew Sam up to the top of the tower.

The tower. A large, steel abstract structure that was right in the middle of Amity Park. 200 meters tall, it was popular through the area, and attracted a lot of tourists.

The two teens landed on the metal platform. Sam held up clear bungee cables, practically invisible if you were far away. She fastened the clasp to the metal hooks on her leather harness, and Danny did the same. Clutching rubber chickens in their white hands, both stared over the edge.

Over the year they've been competing in silly and dangerous dares, trying to out-do the other, and getting many trips to the hospital. Every shred of dignity and pride has disappeared over the course of the game.

The wind blew raven locks from their faces. Danny bit his lip. "The final dare. It's been an honour competing with you."

Sam nodded, bereft of speech. Her hear hammered in her chest and she was sweating like crazy.

Suddenly the opening lyrics to Barbie Girl rang out, loud and clear.

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

Taking a deep breath, both Danny and Sam plunged off the platform at the same time. Before they fell towards their possible doom, Sam widened her eyes in horror. Nearly all of Amity was filing through the iron gates, chatting and laughing until they caught sight of two kids launching themselves off the Tower.

Danny looked at her, face pale. One thing raced through their minds.

_Amity Picnic Day!_

Panicked shouts and screams could be heard from one end of the park to the other. Tucker, face white, had climbed the tallest tree within hearing distance of the tower and perched on the branch, boom box held high over his head at full volume.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Sam and Danny sang at the top of their lungs, wind whistling past their ears as they sped to the mattress directly below them. Chicken tightly held in her right hand, Sam reared back and slapped Danny in the face with it.

Shocked, Danny glared at her and pinched her-HARD.

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

Sam shoved Danny, and watched him swing off balance. Danny grabbed her arm and spun her around until Sam saw stars.

The mattress was nearing, the red target-nice Tuck-becoming clearer with every second. Sam shot out her right hand, grabbed Danny's puffy pant leg, and swung him with all her might. Danny flew through the air, suspended, swearing the entire way.

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Sam sang loud and proud, until she heard it;

The very loud snap.

Sam prepared to fall the last few meters at the speed of light, before crashing with bone-crunching impact. It did not come. Which could only mean...

DANNY!

Sam watched in horror as Danny sped by her. Normally, Sam would be crying out in fear, but Danny had super-healing.

Which meant he would walk away with nothing more than a broken arm.

And two slaves for a month.

Tucker watched, mouth agape, as Danny landed on the mattress with a loud thump. Dropping the boom box, which exploded into a million plastic pieces, he raced over, relieved to see a dazed Danny with nothing more than a few bruises and a badly twisted arm.

"CHEATER!"

Sam dangled upside down, glaring daggers. "You KNEW you'd be ok! You cut the cord, didn't you?"

"I did not!"

By now many people were upon them. The Fenton's were screaming, hugging, and threatening Danny within an inch of his life. The Manson's were helping Sam down, or trying too, as they couldn't find what was holding her up in the first place.

"WHAT DO YOU KIDS THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Tucker winced as he was grabbed roughly by the arm, his mother dragging him over to the furious parents of his two best friends.

"Why are you dressed as clowns?" Sam's mother demanded. Danny blushed, and Tucker could not hold in a snicker.

"Well, see, we were...competing in an all-out dare off for most of the year..."Danny said meekly.

So that's how the trio spent the next two hours describing the dares they were involved in (minus a few details, of course) and getting permanent finger nail marks in their arms.

Grounded for a month, with no TV, video games, computer, social contact and protesting privileges taken away, Sam and Tucker desperately wished for that month to drag by as long as possible.

Danny was looking forward to two personal slaves for a month.

William Lancer, Pete Poluka, Helen Ishiyama and Lorrain Testlaff crowded around the staff room table.

William dealt out two twenties. "I was so sure Manson would win..."

Pete dejectedly tossed a fifty dollar bill onto the table. "I still don't believe Fenton walked away from that incident with only a broken arm."

Lorrain sighed and threw in a ten. "At least Manson and Fenton made it to the final two. Foley owes me ten bucks."

Helen gathered her hundred dollars in bills in satisfaction. "You three need to put more faith in Fenton. You'd be a lot richer if you did."

Lancer rolled his eyes. "At least this silly game is over with. As amusing as it was, I'm glad it's over."

He was partly true. The dares were certainly over with.

But the month of misery for Sam and Tucker has yet to start.

**I can't believe how sad I am to see this story end...I was having so much fun with it!**

**This story wouldn't have been possible without you awesome readers and reviewers who gave me those wicked dares. Thanks a million :D**

**Until my next story, AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
